Blindsided
by Shadowcatxx
Summary: The gogatsu festival was officially a festival dedicated to the coming of springtime, wherein the unmarried village youths were expected to declare their romantic intentions toward one another; unofficially, the tradition had become an excuse for shameless flirting, wherein the adults couldn't complain about the blatant show of teenage hormones. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: _Naruto_ - Masashi Kishimoto**

**PROLOGUE**

Violet bellflowers danced in the sweet spring breeze, bowing beneath the tall-stemmed lupine that guarded the Konoha florist, the vibrant blossoms glowing golden in the evenfall.

From the road he looked nervously up at the house; it was wood-panelled, painted white, with tall pillars and a balcony that wrapped around the second floor. The door was narrow and the windows wide, wooden blinds knocking gently against the hollow frames; the glass was crosshatched and hidden behind a curtain of ivy that blanketed the face of the house. It looked exactly the way it always had, yet somehow tonight it was different.

The rich scent of roses wafted from the open second-floor window. Her silhouette danced in the falling sunlight, long white-blonde hair cascading down her back; he watched her slim fingers weaving blue lace-flowers into the pale glossy locks. His own fingers flexed absently, clenching and unclenching with the palpitating rhythm of his heartbeat. Anxiously, he lifted a cigarette to his dehydrated lips and inhaled deeply, letting the raw nicotine fill his lungs, calming his nerves.

Black sleeves rustling beneath an olive-green flak jacket, he stepped forward, inhaling nicotine and exhaling smoke until he reached the door - raised his fist. Then lowered it and walked away. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he clenched the cigarette between his teeth and cursed himself.

It was a ridiculous, _troublesome_ festival anyway.


	2. Chapter One

******DISCLAIMER: _Naruto_ - Masashi Kishimoto**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Weaving cerulean lace-flowers into curling white-blonde hair was not as easy as it sounded, but Ino Yamanaka had perfected the art. The stems were lithe and thin, the petals supple and fragrant, and complimenting the blue floral-print dress that hugged her feminine curves. It had been a gift from her parents in celebration of her seventeenth birthday; she had been so happy to receive the dress then, but now, staring at her reflection in the mirror, her stomach fluttered nervously.

It was the first time she'd be participating in the annual _gogatsu _festival rather than watching admiringly from the sidelines. Officially it was a festival dedicated to the coming of springtime, wherein the unmarried village youths were expected to declare their romantic intentions toward one another; the girls would dress prettily to impress the boys, and, given the uneven gender ratio of Konoha, the boys would compete for the favour of each girl, specifically the girl he intended to engage. Unofficially, the tradition had become an excuse for shameless flirting, wherein the adults couldn't complain about the blatant show of teenage hormones, and where the actual practical purpose of the festival - to arrange marriage engagements - was, more or less, completely ignored.

"Ino?" The voice that spoke was calm and indulgent. She glanced sideways when her father's knuckles rapped on her bedroom door. "Are you ready, flower?" When he noticed her solemn expression he paused, no doubt wondering why his vivacious daughter seemed so enigmatically anxious. In reply, he walked into the room and stood behind her, facing the mirror. "You'll be the prettiest girl tonight, Ino. The prettiest flower in all of Konoho; the boys will chase you all night." This last was said with some resentment, some hint of impending discontent because Inoichi Yamanaka knew it was true.

"I suppose," Ino replied immodestly. "But..." She paused, lowering bejeweled-blue eyes.

"Ino?" When she didn't respond, Inoichi lifted his daughter's chin. "What's wrong? Every year you fuss over the _gogatsu_ festival, every year wishing you were old enough to participate. And then last year, when it was cancelled because of the war - Ino, what has you worried?"

"Nothing," she said, trying to move away.

Her father sighed. "I'm not the _chief of intelligence_ for nothing, Ino. I can certainly see when my daughter is troubled. What I can't see is why."

Hugging her naked shoulders, Ino reluctantly turned. "What if nobody asks me? Or worse, what if I _am_ chased all night by boys who don't know me, who don't want me for me? I'd rather spend the night with a friend who loves me than a stranger who's only pretending," she confided self-consciously. "Someone with whom I can laugh and dance and actually _enjoy_ the festival, the way I've always wanted to. Every year I watch the older girls, blushing and giggling, and it doesn't take a genius to distinguish the game-players from the girls who are truly happy, the ones truly in love."

Inoichi frowned. "Ino-"

"I'm not expecting to fall in love tonight, daddy," she clarified quickly. "It's just that I've been anticipating this festival for so long, since I was a little girl weaving wildflowers into my hair; what if it isn't everything I've dreamed it will be?"

In reply Inoichi brushed a hand against Ino's cheek and said gently, "You remember that it's only a silly festival. Now come," he said, taking her arm with one hand and gesturing with the other. "Your mother is waiting."

* * *

The _gogatsu_ festival had transformed the town into a flirtatiously lantern-lit revelry of traditions long forgotten. The falling sunrays pierced the sky, illuminating the world in gold, pink and orange; banners flapped gently in the sweet spring breeze, surrounding silk caravans and smiling vendors who called enticingly from their tents. The _Yamanaka Florist_ had supplied blossoms for the celebration, which decorated the town centre in dashing colours and brilliant bouquets; red roses and pink tulips were waiting to be purchased by the participating boys to offer their dates. The tulips were fragrant and lovely, but it was the roses that whispered love, Ino thought - having arranged many of them herself.

She was the only _kunoichi_ she knew who maintained part-time work in addition to her position at the Konoho hospital as a medical-ninja. It was the reason her hands remained soft, when so many others had become callused with fieldwork. Like the hands of her teammates, Choji and Shikamaru; Choji's hands had become as hard as leather, whereas Shikamaru's were crosshatched with scars.

She recognized them when the dark-eyed boy raised his hands to light a second cigarette. He inhaled deeply, then removed his hands and held the cigarette between his lips. "This festival is such a drag," he said, exhaling smoke.

Ino rolled her eyes tetchily. Few phenomenons impressed Shikamaru Nara, declared strategic genius at age twelve, and veteran of over nineteen A-rank missions by age seventeen. Perhaps boredom was a product of his lack of initiative because, despite his success as a _shinobi_, he was - without doubt - the laziest person Ino had ever had the misfortune to meet. Even now he followed behind them at a leisurely pace, the cigarette hanging limply between his lips until his mother took notice and ripped it out.

"Shikamaru, you shouldn't be smoking," she said, stomping the smoldering cigarette into the ground. "This is the _gogatsu_ festival and you're ruining it, smoking like a - like your father," she finished indignantly. "Shikaku!" she snapped, snatching the cigarette from his hand. "What an example you are."

Shikaku shrugged. "The boy's a _shinobi_, isn't he?"

His wife glared but didn't reply. "Do you really think it's wise, provoking her?" Inoichi whispered, half-joking half-serious. "Yoshino sure is spunky."

Shikamaru, mourning his lost cigarette, grimaced unhappily. "I hate spunky," he said definitively. Then he walked away, submerging himself in the crowd.

Ino watched him until a splash of cheery-red caught her peripheral attention. "Sakura!" she waved, advancing with confidence. The pale pink-haired _kunoichi_ smiled in welcome; dressed in a form-fitting red sundress, her hair speared with decorative chopsticks, Sakura looked lovely - but of course, Ino didn't tell her this. Instead she said: "Wow, styling your hair differently really emphasizes your forehead, doesn't it billboard-brow?"

Sakura frowned in annoyance. "Charmed, as always Ino-pig." The playful banter was short-lived, however, when Sakura glanced sideways nervously. "That boy's been watching me since I arrived," she whispered, indicating a lanky youth sporting an unshaven goatee. When he caught them staring, he grinned and nodded arrogantly.

"Score," Ino said sarcastically, though the knowledge that Sakura was feeling no more confident than she made Ino feel somewhat better; misery - or, in this case apprehension - really did love company. "Isn't that the butcher's boy? What's he miming?" She squinted.

Quickly, Sakura tugged her away before the message was fully received. "I don't care," she moaned. "He's vile, I just wish he'd leave me alone."

"Wish who would leave you alone?"

Both girls yelped in surprise. "Naruto!" Sakura scolded. "Give some warning the next time you decided to drop unexpectedly from the rooftops."

The blonde boy grinned deviously. "Sorry," he said insincerely, then seemed to notice Sakura's sundress. "Wow Sakura, you look... er..."

Sakura flushed. "Doesn't she?" said Ino, suppressing laughter. Sidestepping them, Ino watched Naruto shift awkwardly as the colour rose in his cheeks. "Maybe you won't have to settle for the butcher's boy after all," she whispered conspiratorially. "Billboard-brow."

Sakura glared, but before she could reply a boy's voice called: "Ino!" rather enthusiastically.

Ignoring Sakura's glare, Ino shrugged. "My public awaits," she said, waving in retreat. The two boys who awaited her were both tall and not unattractive, the first blonde and the second brunette; two mediocre medical ninjas, they worked in the hospital where Ino often engaged them both in innocent flirtation. Even though she'd recently declined the brunette's invitation for something more serious, is eyes still followed her when she walked. As for the blonde, rumour had it that he was slowly working his way through dating every _kunoichi_ in Konoha. But Ino didn't mind; despite their questionable reputations, she enjoyed their company more than some and less than others, and easily accepted the _crème brulee_ ice-cream both offered to buy her.

* * *

"I'm worried about Ino," Inoichi said seriously. "Does she seem melancholy to you?"

Shikaku grunted, rolling his shoulders helplessly. Shikamaru listened absently from the perch beside his father, back braced against the stadium bleachers. The entirety of the exam stadium had been commandeered by the feudal officials' festival committee - or, whatever they called themselves. As such, the basin-like structure was filled to bursting with over-excited boys and giggling girls, each inching slowly toward the central stage, which had been erected for dancing and sprinkled with cherry blossoms.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru murmured. Arms crossed unhappily, he still couldn't understand why his mother had insisted he attend; he couldn't think of anything he'd done recently to deserve such an inhumane punishment.

_Everyone will be there_, Yoshino had said. _You're not helping your case_, he'd replied, for which she'd smacked his temple. _You're going, end of discussion_.

_Troublesome woman_, Shikamaru thought. He was an accomplished _shinobi_, a celebrated squad leader - seventeen-years old - and yet he still remained subject to his painstakingly adamant mother's ridiculous wishes. The only reason he'd become a _shinobi_ in the first place was so that he could do whatever he wanted; give a few orders, sign a few papers, and exempt himself from attending public functions. Well, hadn't that backfired?

"Oh, Shikamaru. You're scheduled to lead a diplomatic mission to Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist, aren't you? How long will you be gone for?" Chouza Akimichi asked.

Shikamaru regarded Choji's father with lethargic respect. "Don't know," he replied honestly. "Could be two weeks, could be three. I-"

"Leave it alone Inoichi, she won't thank you for ruining her fun."

Hesitantly, Shikamaru's eyes slid past his father, whose hand was locked around Inoichi's forearm, the blonde man half-standing in ire, and found their object of interest: Ino, surrounded by an entourage of eligible bachelors. She stood in the middle, hands planted on rounded hips, smiling playfully.

"Do those guttersnipes have any idea whose daughter they're pawing?" Inoichi snapped angrily. "Look there! They've completely surrounded her."

"Ino's fine," Chouza assured him. "Besides, this _is_ the _gogatsu _festival after all."

"Daughters are troublesome," Shikaku maintained. Glancing at his son, he said: "I'm glad you're not a girl."

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. "That makes two of us," he said, eyes wandering. Though Ino's expression revealed no discontent, he couldn't help but notice the tension in her posture and her shifting gaze; she was smiling but neglecting to make eye-contact, and laughing only with her lips, the smile didn't penetrate her sapphire eyes. When one potential suitor reached forward, she politely avoided his touch. When a second stepped forward, he was beginning to consider the validity of Inoichi's concerns - Ino _was_ behaving oddly - when Choji appeared in rescue.

* * *

"Ino!" Choji feigned surprise, which Ino gratefully returned.

"Choji," she said, taking his battle-hardened hand. "How are you?"

"Well enough. Your father was looking for you - your father Inoichi Yamanaka, _chief of intelligence_," he emphasized, watching Ino's would-be suitors squirm. "I can take you to him if you want?"

"Yes please," she jumped eagerly. Casting her admirers an apologetic smile, she let Choji lead her up two flights of concrete stairs. "Thanks, I owe you one," she told him.

He smiled kindly and released her hand. "We're teammates."

"_Former_ teammates," she reminded him, and Choji stopped. "Ino," he said flatly. "You and Shikamaru will _always_ be my teammates." For a moment she was overcome with a pleasant wave of nostalgia, until her father's fervent voice interrupted. "Ino, are you having fun flower?"

In reply Ino placed a hand on her angled hip and pierced her father with an accusing stare. "I don't know daddy, you tell me." At least he had the decency to look guilty, she thought fondly. Beside him Shikaku rolled coffee-black eyes. "Where's mom?"

Relieved for the changed topic, Inoichi nodded. "Supervising the rose sales. I honestly don't believe she can keep away from..."

Shikamaru stretched his arms above his head, forcing his black t-shirt to lift and expose a sliver of his hard, flat stomach. Ino watched, unintentionally captivated by the strained muscles, his scarred knuckles bumping the wall behind him and dislodging the cigarette he'd slipped behind his ringed ear. She wasn't expecting him to open his closed eyes, so when he did and caught her blatantly staring, he raised an eyebrow questioningly, which made Ino's heart leap suddenly.

"Ino?" Inoichi asked. "Are you alright? You're flushed."

"I- yes," she said, breathless. Choji and his father exchanged a glance, but Shikamaru didn't blink. "I just... I'm going to see if mom needs any help." That said, she spun around and crashed directly into a solid wall of teenage muscle.

"Oh, sorry Ino."

Accepting Choji's hand, she looked up at her hot-headed assailant. "Kiba, what are you doing?" she asked, noting his uncharacteristically panicked demeanor.

"Nothing," he said offhandedly. "Just hiding from my-"

"Kiba!"

Ino flinched at the sound of Hana Inuzuka's voice.

"Sister," Kiba finished miserably. Reluctantly he sighed and turned to face the advancing brunette. In her hand she carried a velvety pink tulip, which she held out to her fearful brother. "No. I'm not doing it," he said, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Oh yes you are," Hana threatened. "Otherwise you'll be removing this tulip from your colon."

Astonished, Ino opened her mouth and then closed it again, wordless. Ironically, it was Shikamaru who asked: "What's going on?"

"She wants me to give that flower to Hinata," Kiba said, black eyes smoldering.

Shikamaru blinked. "Why?"

"That's what I'd like to know!"

Hana exhaled sharply. "And just what do you have against Hinata Hyuuga? She's your teammate, isn't she?"

"Was, _was_ my teammate," Kiba corrected, though Hana continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Why won't you honour Hinata, what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing!" Kiba snapped. "She's perfect," he said, attempting sarcasm but failing miserably. If Kiba's discomfort gave any indication, Ino would've bet that the Inuzuka boy honestly believed his poorly-timed statement.

"Kiba?"

Ino watched Kiba's pupils shrink in panic. Behind him stood Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and her protective first-cousin, Neji. Quickly, Hana thrust the tulip into Kiba's hand and shoved him forward encouragingly. "H-hey guys," he said, deceiving no one. His attempted nonchalance was countered by his shaking hands, and his inability to make eye-contact with any of the newcomers, especially the two pale-eyed Hyuuga's. "What're you doing?"

"Finding a place to watch the fireworks from," Naruto replied obliviously. Ino rolled her eyes, ready to laugh until she caught Neji's calculating look. The Hyuuga's didn't boast of the _Byakugan_'s powers for nothing; the _Byakugan_ saw everything.

"We were wondering if Ino, Shikamaru and Choji wanted to join us - you too Kiba," Sakura invited. "Unless you have prior commitments?" she asked, indicating the pink tulip.

"Er... no," Kiba answered uncomfortably. "I just... wanted to..."

Ino watched him glance behind him, and saw Hana nod in approval. _He won't do it_, she thought scornfully. _Kiba? There's no chance he'll risk his reputation for-_

"Give this flower to Hinata," he finished quickly.

For a moment nobody spoke and the silence extended. Then Shikaku stood and stretched. "Well, this has become awkward. I think I'll leave now." Chouza seconded the decision, and hesitantly Inoichi followed. "Enjoy the fireworks," he smiled thinly. For a moment Ino didn't understand the apprehension in her father's eyes, until she scanned the small crowd and noticed the red rose woven into Sakura's hair, and watched the pink tulip exchange hands as Hinata coyly accepted Kiba's offer.

_Am I the only one who hasn't accepted an offer_? she thought suddenly. _Does _everyone_ except me have someone to dance with come midnight_?

"Alright," Shikamaru yawned. "Where're these fireworks located?"

"There," Naruto pointed toward the reflective black lake. "It'll be great, won't it?" he said animatedly. Having already lost interest, Shikamaru shrugged and retrieved his neglected cigarette. "C'mon!" Naruto shouted, taking Sakura's hand. "I want to find the perfect spot!"

Alarmingly, she didn't complain but let him pull her forward. "Ino? Aren't you coming?"

"I'll find you later," she replied breezily. "There's something I have to do first."

"Oh? What's that?"

_Find a date_, she thought resentfully. What she said, however, was: "nothing important."

* * *

Shikamaru watched her dash away with unease. Glancing from side to side, noting the flowers that Sakura and Hinata wore in their hair, it didn't take a genius to determine why Ino was flustered.

_Girls_, he thought tiredly, _so troublesome_.

"Shikamaru, aren't you coming?"

He paused. "Later," he said, then retreated before a more elaborate explanation was demanded of him. He wasn't even sure he had an explanation to give. He wasn't following her after all, but merely walking in the same general direction. _Just walking_, he mused, relishing the nicotine's slow poison. Walking; thumbs hooked in his pockets, breeze rustling his umber-brown hair, eyes searching for nothing in particular - no one in particular. When he came upon Shino he nodded in recognition but didn't pause to chat. He kept walking, mind devoid of any particular thoughts - of any particular person.

It wasn't his fault she just happened onto his aimless path, troublesome woman that she was.

"Ino - Ino, I have something for you," said a sun-kissed blonde boy eagerly.

"Forget it," said another. "Ino's coming with me, I've already asked her."

"Yeah, well did she say yes?" the blonde snapped. "Ino I'm-"

"You're both wasting your time," a third boy interrupted rudely. He was older than the others, twenty, or maybe twenty-one and he was eyeing Ino like she was dessert. Forwardly, he laid a hand on her naked shoulder and glared maliciously at his competitors.

Shikamaru exhaled smoke, waiting with increasing impatience for Ino to refuse the boy's implied proposal, but, for once, she remained shockingly silent. He frowned, analysing the falsity of her expression as it slipped more and more into discomfort; her lips parted as if she wanted to speak, only she didn't, blue eyes darting from side to side as if asking the other boys to challenge the intruder on her behalf. They didn't, of course, too intimidated by the older, stronger boy squeezing Ino's shoulder.

As concentrated on the scene as he was, Shikamaru didn't notice the shadow beside him until it spoke. "Her father told me something earlier," Shikaku said. "Something Ino told him."

Shikamaru's eyes didn't move. "Tell me," he said through clenched teeth.

"She said she'd rather spend tonight with a friend who loves her, than with a stranger pretending." Carefully Shikamaru faced his father, who glanced at him and then at Ino. Shikamaru blinked uncertainly, and his father smacked him over the head. "Jeeze! What was that for?"

"If you don't know, I can't help you." Then, as mysteriously as he'd appeared, Shikaku vanished.

* * *

When Ino found her voice it was uncommonly high-pitched. "Wait," she said, shrinking back. "I change my mind - let me go."

The older, green-eyed boy's gaze pierced her unkindly. "What?"

Ino swallowed. "I said _let go_" - pulling away. Helplessly, she glanced at the other boys for assistance, but both of them were quickly retreating, pretending not to recognize the ugly situation. _Traitors_, she thought absently, and immediately felt guilty. This was Neo, after all, and there was a reason that he didn't have a girlfriend; why, of all the Konoha boys, had she drawn _his_ attention?

"Ino."

"Neo," she countered, shaking off his hand. In reply he grabbed her forearm which forced an involuntary yelp. "I changed my mind," she said, feigning courage. "I don't want to accept-"

Neo jostled her, and laughed bitingly when she flinched. "No," he said definitively. "Do you really think you're such a catch that you can play head games with _me_? This is the _gogatsu _festival; it's me or nobody, Ino. I suggest you think carefully before speaking again."

"And I suggest you let her go before you lose the hand," said Shikamaru, materializing like a ghost from the shadows. He stood casually, wearing a bored expression that revealed nothing but slight irritation; his head was angled and his hands hung lazily from his pockets, one eyebrow raised to suggest what a pain this confrontation was. Nothing about him implied his desire to fight at all, except for the threatening promise that lurked in his coffee-black eyes.

Neo blinked, momentarily stupefied. When he recognized Shikamaru he grimaced. "What do you want, Nara? Aren't you awake enough to see that I'm busy?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I see that," he said curtly. Then again: "let her go."

"Or what?" Neo sneered, squeezing her arm. "You think that because you're a _shinobi_ you're special, don't you? Just because you're a military strategist, a genius," he spat, "you think you can take whatever you want?"

Shikamaru stepped forward. "No."

"What is it you want?" Neo asked rhetorically. "Her?" When Shikamaru didn't answer, Neo laughed. "Yea," he confirmed, "you want her."

"Last chance Neo, let Ino go."

"Or what?" Neo gambled. "You going to use your _shadow-possession_ on me? Or some other fancy _shinobi_ trick?"

Shikamaru stopped in front of him. "No," he said, and smashed his fist into Neo's face. Ino hadn't realized she'd gasped until Shikamaru's eyes favoured her with a glance. He didn't speak, only gestured her forward. She obeyed without question, stepping beneath the safety of his outstretched arm and sighing with relief when its weight fell protectively around her shoulders. "Now get lost," he ordered Neo, who, cursing brazenly - "you bastard, you broke my nose!" - also obeyed.

It was strange, she thought, the feeling that flooded her; hundreds of times she had fallen into Shikamaru's arms, hundreds of times trusting him to catch her, yet somehow this felt different. Tucked safely against the warmth of his body, she had expected her heartbeat to slow, but it hadn't; it had increased with - what? She didn't know, and was too afraid to guess. The warmth of his body was too inviting, as was his tantalizing scent of pine-needles and cigarette smoke; his hand holding her arm was strong and unyielding, and she was overcome with the desire to trace the jagged scars crosshatching his swelling knuckles. It was frightening, this feeling, yet not as frightening as his tone when he spoke:

"Ino," he said, too calmly. "What in _Kami_'s name were you doing?"

She shifted uncomfortably, afraid he could feel her heartbeat pounding. "Nothing," she lied.

In punishment - from Ino's perspective - he stepped back and held her at arm's length, perhaps searching for signs of mistreatment. "Neo?" he said in disbelief.

Feigning innocence, she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay," she allowed, "so he isn't perfect-"

"He's a freak," Shikamaru supplied. Dejectedly he dropped his arms and his warm touch receded.

"Fine, whatever," she said, crossing her arms indignantly. "I didn't ask for your help."

"Ask? You didn't even blink, Ino. Are you really so desperate to find a date for this ridiculous festival that you would risk your own safety? That you'd let some stranger-"

"It's not ridiculous!" she said, temper flaring. "You only think so because you think that everything is ridiculous - everything is _troublesome_, including me. Don't deny it," she snapped, interrupting his reply. "I happen to love this festival; I happen to love the dancing and the fireworks and, yes, the flowers, but that doesn't make me ridiculous. I'm not as superficial as everyone seems to think, and I'm not desperate either; I'd hoped that you, of all people, could see that."

"Ino-"

"Forget it," she said, her floral dress twirling as she spun away. She would not, under any circumstances, let him see the tears of frustration beading her eyes. The street was empty around them, the sound of crackling fireworks whistling in the distance alerted her to the late hour, the opalescent moon shining brightly above. The town's majority would already be congregating around the lake to watch the colourful display, the sparkling offspring of gunpowder and fire. Her friends and family would be there waiting for her, perhaps wondering why she hadn't already arrived. Maybe they'd be wondering about Shikamaru as well.

And then came the guilt. He had rescued her, after all, and she hadn't even thanked him for it. She'd yelled at him; _good one Ino, you stupid girl_. Her friend, Shikamaru - only her friend, who genuinely cared about her well-being.

_I'd rather spend the night with a friend who loves me than a stranger whose only pretending_.

Her words. Her truth.

Raking a hand through her tussled hair, Ino turned around to admit her wrong and give Shikamaru a begrudging apology, when a faint sizzling sound caught her attention. It was coming from the direction of the _Hokage_'s temple, almost directly behind where the two _shinobi_ stood. At first neither of them spoke, both listening in mild curiously when suddenly, simultaneously, their eyes found each other, wide with undeniable horror.

A moment later Shikamaru slammed into her, and the tall temple beside them exploded.


	3. Chapter Two

******DISCLAIMER: _Naruto_ - Masashi Kishimoto**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Maybe it was the firework display that masked the explosion; maybe it was the assailants' black clothing that camouflaged their retreat; maybe it was the uncanny mist that had materialized so quickly and so unnaturally thick. Maybe it was none of these things, or maybe it was all of them; the fact was, nobody within helping distance seemed to notice the smoldering building, the escaping terrorists, or the two tangled _shinobi_ lying in the village street.

"What was that?" Ino gasped, climbing to her feet.

"Thieves," said Shikamaru. His voice was eerily calm, a tone she hadn't heard since the fourth _shinobi_ war. "Didn't you see what he was carrying?"

She stared at him, perplexed. The intensity in his calculating black eyes scared her. "Shika?"

"That was the _Hokage_'s manuscript, the manuscript that contains all of our nation's secrets; details of the country's defenses, our techniques and military tactics, our-"

"Yes, Shika, I know what the secret manuscript is!"

"Good," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling. "Cause we're going after it."

* * *

Fireworks exploded overhead, shattering in colourful sparking stars that left curling tendrils of smoke streaking the sky. The glassy black lake beneath reflected the fiery display above like a mirror, as if fireworks were being ignited from a parallel world. Inoichi Yamanaka watched contently, one arm wrapped around his lovely wife, the other holding a short glass of _sake_; his comrades sat beside him in similar positions, their three children absent.

_Ino_, he thought tiredly, _I hope you haven't gone and done anything foolish _- as was her habit. Daughters, and he had been blessed with the most impulsive, most strong-headed of them all. First it was Sasuke, that solemn black-haired Uchiha, then Sai; she certainly did have a weakness for the boys of team seven. But they had only been children then, and neither of those boys had loved her, of that Inoichi was certain. If she did find a date to introduce to him tonight, he didn't doubt the boy would be dark-haired and pale-skinned, with brooding good looks. He didn't doubt her intensions, or her girlish enthusiasm. What he doubted would be her sincerity, would she be genuine - or would she be faking?

Glancing sideways, Inoichi captured Shikaku in an untrustworthy stare. The Nara boy had seemed to catch Ino's undivided attention earlier - if only for a fleeting moment. However, it had been long enough for Inoichi to spot something that he had never seen before in Ino's confident blue eyes: uncertainty.

"Excuse me, excuse me; please let us - Move!"

Inoichi snapped to attention, as did his comrades beside him. "Those are-"

"Security," Choza finished, already standing.

"What's happened?" Yoshino asked as her husband lifted her off his knee. "Shikaku, has something gone wrong?"

"I don't know," he said. "But-"

Shikaku stopped so sharply Inoichi instinctively tensed. "What is it?"

"Smoke," said Shikaku, pointing. "At the _Hokage_'s temple."

A terrible sinking feeling filled him then. He could hear his wife's frightened voice: "Inoichi, what's wrong, are you okay?" But he didn't answer, instead he clenched his hands and followed his teammates into the pending fray, thinking with panicked certainty: _where is Ino?_

* * *

"Shikamaru!"

Ino's foot slipped and she fell from a rough-hewn _kaya_ tree, landing unsteadily on her feet. Shikamaru landed beside her, breathing less sporadically than Ino, who was gasping. "I can't- keep running," she said, buckled over. "I've exhausted my _chakra _reserve. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said. "It's nearly dawn."

Absently she looked up and recognized the pale golden glow of dawn peeking above the horizon. They had run all night then, and accomplished nothing.

"Let's walk for a while," Shikamaru suggested. "How many _kunai_ knives do you have?"

Ino frowned, and gestured to her floral dress. "Do you see any pockets on me?"

He sighed. "So it's just mine then? I only have one," he admit, offering it.

Ino held her hands in surrender. "Keep it," she said. "I'm too tired to lift, let alone throw, a _kunai_ right now. Besides, I don't even know where we are."

"We're on the border," he answered ambiguously, his tone hinting danger. It made Ino nervous.

"The border," she asked, "of what?"

"The border between the fire nation and _kawa no kuni_, the river nation hidden in the valley." He cursed. "I was scheduled to lead a diplomatic mission tomorrow, to the village hidden in the mist - now I know why."

Ino didn't understand what he was talking about, but something in the distance had caught her eye. "Shikamaru," she said anxiously, "what's that?" It caught the dawning sunrays and winked reflectively, spinning gently in the morning breeze. "Is that a wind chime?" she wondered aloud.

Curiously she took a step forward, but Shikamaru grabbed her arm. "Don't," he said firmly. "I don't like this, there shouldn't be anyone lurking this close to the border."

For an uncomfortably long time Shikamaru didn't move, only his eyes scanned the darkness unnervingly, searching - but for what? Then, without warning he scooped Ino into his arms and leapt into a weeping _kaya_. When she opened her mouth to inquire, he pressed his hand against her lips, a blatant order: _shut up_. A moment later a figure appeared beneath them, dressed from head to toe in traditional ninja black, then - seconds later - another, wearing the mist village's sigil.

_They broke the peace treaty_, Ino realized. _And Tsunade knew they would, that's why she was sending Shikamaru to the village hidden in the mist, to re-negotiate the treaty's terms. Only, the mist ninjas jumped the gun and stole the secret manuscript, maybe to use as collateral, or maybe to force a surrender._

"Natsu," said the mist ninja. Natsu removed her hood and revealed a pretty, black-haired woman who stood to attention. "You were followed."

"No-" she started, but his hand struck out and slapped her across the face.

"You were followed," he repeated tonelessly. This time she didn't debate. "Who has it?"

"Koji," she answered.

The mist ninja stared with cold, steel-flecked eyes. "Bring it to me." Then he vanished, and Natsu exhaled relief.

Slowly Shikamaru removed his hand from Ino's lips and nodded to the apprehensive Natsu. _We're going to follow her_, said his eyes. They moved silently, not a leaf stirring as they shadowed the woman's progress through the thinning trees. Ino kept her breathing soft, ignoring the exhaustion that wearied her; she focused instead on their target, pacing Shikamaru who followed on Natsu's right while Ino followed on her left, flanking her. Prepared to attack - but not yet. Not until Natsu slowed at a rapidly flowing river, fed by a thin waterfall that disappeared into a canvas of foliage. Standing upon a slippery boulder waited a black-haired man who looked so like Natsu that it was impossible to mistake the two for anything but siblings - twins. River ninja; but why would the river-landers ally themselves with the village hidden in the mist? When Natsu stopped the man leapt down gracefully, carrying the fire nation's secret manuscript.

_Shikamaru_? Ino mentally urged. But Shikamaru shook his head: _not yet_.

"Koji," said Natsu. "He wants the manuscript-"

"Not until he upholds his end of the bargain," Koji interrupted. His authoritative tone silenced her, though his sister clenched her fists. Noting this, Koji sauntered forward and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It'll be worth it Natsu, I promise." She nodded, and Koji turned around and, wading into the river, disappeared behind the waterfall's curtain.

When Natsu made to follow, Shikamaru moved. "Now - s_hadow-possession jutsu_!"

Natsu froze, paralysed. "What-"

When she spotted Ino, the girl was watching her through carefully positioned hands. "Take care of my body Shikamaru," said Ino confidently. Then: "_mind-transfer jutsu_!"

* * *

Reluctantly, Shikamaru released his _shadow-possession._ "Ino?"

Natsu turned, staring at him through vacant eyes, and for a moment Shikamaru was afraid that the _mind-transfer jutsu_ had been ineffective. Ino's _chakra_ had been low, in such an exhausted condition had the _jutsu_ been too much to ask of her? Too many nerve-wracking seconds ticked by before Natsu cocked her hip and favoured him with an arrogant smirk. "Don't look at me like that, Shikamaru. You'll make me blush," she snickered.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes in irritation. _Troublesome_. "Get the manuscript," he said.

"Take care of my body," she repeated. Then, following Koji's example, she waded into the river and disappeared behind the hollow waterfall.

Shikamaru watched her go with familiar unease. He didn't completely understand what was going on, and he disliked anything he didn't understand; the mist ninjas hadn't stolen the manuscript themselves, they'd commissioned the river-landers to steal it for them. But what did the river-landers receive in return? Who were these siblings, Koji and Natsu - had he sent Ino into a trap? No. There was obvious affection between the siblings; even if Koji recognized the _mind-transfer_, he wouldn't dare strike his own sister - would he?

Ino's body lay limply in his arms, her head braced against his collarbone, long white-blonde hair softly caressing his skin. Her pale skin was smooth and soft in the palms of his own callused hands; he lifted her easily, swallowing when his hand came into contact with the warmth of her thigh.

_Stop_, he shook his head. This is Ino; Ino, who he'd carried a hundred times before. Ino who he'd trained beside, fought beside. Ino, who's father would murder him if he could've read Shikamaru's mind; who would murder him if Shikamaru let any harm come to his only daughter.

_Okay, concentrate_, he thought. _Discipline your mind_,_ don't lose focus. If you do - you're dead_.

Keeping out of sight, he landed on the ground beside the twisting river and balanced Ino's body safely against his own, too paranoid to lay her down in the soft, green grass. Instead, he lowered himself to the ground, resolving to wait until _Natsu_ returned with the manuscript. Even if waiting made him anxious - drove him insane, wondering why it was taking so long.

Why was it taking so long? - _It shouldn't be taking this long_.

He licked dry lips, shifted uncomfortably, and twisted delicate strands of white-blonde hair around his fingers. Waiting, wondering if she was in trouble, if something had gone terribly wrong; if she was in danger and needed his help. No. She couldn't be, if anything happened to Ino in Natsu's body he would know because the same would happen to Ino's body, which he held.

When one of his fingers touched a blue lace-flower, his eyes slipped from the waterfall entrance and found Ino's innocent face. Deceptively, it looked like she was sleeping, peaceful, without a care in the troublesome world. Her thick eyelashes cast thin shadows across her smooth white cheeks as the sun climbed higher in the sky, closed eyes that, when open, rivaled sapphire for blue beauty. Her features were soft, her eyebrows pale and thin, her cheekbones high and shapely, and her lips... Carefully he brushed away a stray strand of hair that had fallen over her rosy lips, velvety-soft to the touch. She really was lovely, he admit. The floral dress suited her thin, willowy body, the gauzy fabric pulled taunt over voluptuous feminine curves.

Ino. His teammate who trusted him, maybe even loved him - like she loved Choji and Sakura; like a friend. Her lazy, unmotivated friend Shikamaru who thought the _gogatsu_ festival was ridiculous. He smoked too much and smiled too little, and couldn't remember having ever paid her a genuine compliment, something Ino thrived on. The thought struck him hard; seventeen years and he had never articulated anything but annoyance - _she was irritating, troublesome, a total pain_ . It was childish affection. He had never actually disliked Ino, but they weren't children anymore.

"Ino," he whispered, brushing his finger along her temple. "You looked really pretty tonight - _really_ pretty." She usually did - but let's not overdo it.

* * *

Ino excepted to find Koji behind the waterfall. She did _not_ except to find four additional ninjas, one of whom greeted her with a hungry kiss. Apparently Natsu was accustomed to public displays of affection from - whom Ino hoped - was Natsu's boyfriend. Ino, however, was _not _accustomed; in fact, despite her flirtatious reputation, the kiss she'd just received was her first. Although, did it technically count as her first kiss when they weren't her lips?

She didn't know, nor did she care. All she cared about was finding that manuscript and putting as much distance between herself and Natsu's bold boyfriend as she could before he decided to take things any further. Or before Koji found her out.

It was difficult, pretending to be someone else. Sure, she had stolen the control of bodies before, but rarely did she have to steal the person's identity as well. And even when she did, she'd always been given a background story to memorize in order to impersonate her victim believably. But she didn't know Natsu; she hadn't a clue how to behave in order to deceive these river-landers, especially Koji, who kept glancing at her suspiciously, as if he could tell that something was wrong. Thankfully, he didn't vocalize his concerns; rather, she wasn't the only thing that seemed to draw his dark-eyed suspicion.

"Koji?" she asked curiously. Maybe she could entice him into revealing the mist ninja's plan. "Is something wrong?"

At first Koji didn't answer, and she wondered if she had said something wrong; something that Natsu would never have asked. But his expression wasn't hostile toward her, or any of them present. When he did reply, he said: "It's Lynx, I don't trust him."

_Lynx, the cold-eyed mist ninja_. "Maybe not," she said agreeably. "But we do have the fire nation's manuscript; their secrets, isn't that what he wants?"

Koji nodded, thoughtlessly. "Yes. I suppose it's time I delivered it to him-"

"No!" she interrupted, then froze. The river-landers were staring at her curiously, and Ino knew for certain this time that she'd done something Natsu never would've. "What I mean," she panicked, "is that... Lynx asked for me personally. I'll be his... collateral in the event you decide to betray him."

"I would never!" Koji snapped, insulted.

"I know," said Ino quickly. "But Lynx doesn't. It's not a ridiculous request, its... insurance," she said, hoping that she hadn't made a mistake betting on Koji's love for his sister. And, after the longest minute in history, Koji agreed. "I'll take the manuscript," Ino said, standing. "And-"

"Rae," Koji addressed Natsu's boyfriend. "Go with her. I'm not taking any chances," he explained, walking forward. "Not with my sister," he whispered, and kissed Natsu's forehead affectionately. Ino felt herself start to smile, and then Koji's tone retreated into authority. "Leave through the ceiling entrance, and follow the river north to the fork before doubling back. You remember the meeting place we arranged, don't you Natsu?"

Ino nodded. "Yes, but-"

"Good," Koji said. "Now go, and be quick. Lynx won't thank you for making him wait."

Her mind racing, Ino followed Rae to a standing ladder that guided her through a narrow opening above the waterfall, half a kilometer from the mouth of the river. Half a kilometer from where Shikamaru waited with her body, with no way of knowing she had left - and her _chakra_ was running low.

"Natsu?" Rae asked, noting her apprehension. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just nervous."

Her answer seemed to satisfy him. He threw an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't let that Lynx touch you. Collateral he says?" Rae laughed derisively.

Ino feigned a smile. Despite being thieves, it was nice to think that this Natsu had so many people who genuinely cared about her; it reminded Ino that _even bad guys have people who love them_. And because of that, she almost felt bad for taking the rock she'd hidden and smashing it against Rae's temple.

_Now_, she thought, abandoning his limp body. _I have to hide the manuscript somewhere that I can easily find when Shikamaru and I come back_. A hollow tree branch caught her attention. _Perfect_.

* * *

Shikamaru was in danger of falling asleep by the time Koji materialized from behind the waterfall, stark dry. "I don't trust him," he was saying, temper evident in every step he took. He was pacing, and waiting for - not Natsu, as Shikamaru had thought - but another man whose face was half masked. Just how many ninja had awaited Ino inside the waterfall's cavern. What kind of metaphorical lion's den had he sent her into unprepared?

"I'm sure Natsu will be okay," said the stranger.

_Okay_? Shikamaru wondered. Okay implied that she wasn't inside, that she had somehow left without him knowing.

Koji scoffed, as if he thought his comrade was unintelligent. He proved it when he opened his mouth. "Don't be daft. Lynx is plotting something, that must be why he demanded Natsu meet him alone."

_Alone! _Ino was meeting that mist ninja _alone_? - "Goddamn," he cursed quietly.

"If he doesn't come through with his end of the bargain-"

"He will," said the stranger indulgently. "He-" Stopped. When he spoke again his voice was weak with recognition. "Koji..."

A faint sizzling filled the morning silence, a _familiar_ sizzling that sent Shikamaru's heart racing. Koji's pupils shrank in despair; apparently he had come to the same conclusion. Without considering the consequences, Shikamaru leapt to his feet, cradling Ino against his chest and ran. Unfortunately he didn't run fast enough - the cliff-face exploded in a shower of fire and solid rock. Koji screamed, and so did his comrade.

_Twelve-year old Shikamaru smirked. "What did you say about not wanting to be on my team?"_

_ His father was standing on the perimeter of the Nara estate, arms folded when Shikamaru arrived home from the academy graduation. "Shikamaru," said Shikaku tonelessly, "we need to talk." He gestured to the house and Shikamaru followed. "You're the second-generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, you have responsibilities to your teammates now that override your own desires; Ino and Choji are yours to protect, especially Ino."_

_ "Ino?" Shikamaru grimaced. "Don't remind me."_

_ Shikaku struck him over the head. "Ino is your teammate, as Inoichi is mine; the Nara's protect the Yamanaka's because our abilities complement each other. The Yamanaka _jutsu _is dangerous and requires a partner to protect them; the Nara _jutsu_ is immobile, whereas the Akimichi abilities are predicated on _taijutsu_. This is why you and not Choji are responsible for Ino, why _you_ must always protect her. Promise me, Shikamaru."_

_ "Ah, Ino's such a pain," Shikamaru groaned. His father glared forcibly until Shikamaru sighed in resignation. "Alright, I promise to always protect Ino." _

_ Shikaku grinned. "You're young," he said cryptically. "Someday you'll understand."_

That day was today.

For once, Shikamaru didn't think; he fell to his knees and threw himself protectively over Ino's helpless body. _Ino. _Then the world went black.


	4. Chapter Three

******DISCLAIMER: _Naruto_ - Masashi Kishimoto**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ino smiled tiredly through Natsu's pale, plump lips. Sitting on the ground, the woman's back braced against an olive-barked cherry tree, she gazed down at Rae's unconscious body with bemused satisfaction. This way, when Ino released Natsu, at least the couple would wake up together. _Okay Shikamaru, you'd better have taken care of my body - _"_mind-transfer jutsu,_ release!"

When next she opened her eyes, they were her own. _What_ she saw through them, however, wasn't nearly as pleasant. The sky overhead was smoldering, the cliff-face had been blasted, the surrounding forest afire with residual flames. Five feet sideways, she could see the body of a half masked man lying face-down in the rubble, blood seeping from beneath him, and another, undeniably Koji whose eyes were open but unseeing. Both of them were dead.

Ino panicked. She didn't understand what had happened; _what had happened_? And where on earth was-

She gasped, only now realizing why it was difficult to breath. It wasn't only because her _chakra_ was low, it was because Shikamaru's limp body was lying on top of her, his loose hair spilling over her shoulders. She couldn't tell if he was breathing. "Shika..." Her voice trembled, steadily growing in volume and pitch: "Shikamaru..." - until she was hyperventilating - "Shikamaru, wake up - please wake up!"

As she struggled out from under him, she couldn't remember ever having been so scared. His hair was a tussled mess, his t-shirt torn and bloodied, and his arms were spotted with black burn marks, smeared with discoloured blood. Tears welled in Ino's eyes as she rolled him gently onto his ruined back, hoping she wasn't causing him pain, but she had to know; had to know if he was- _alive. Shikamaru, please be alive_. Carelessly, she swiped a hand across her face and only then realized that she was bleeding. A second dab and a sharp hiss of pain informed her that a deep gash disfigured her forehead. But Ino didn't care. Trembling, she cupped Shikamaru's cheek - smacked his cheek. "Wake up," she ordered. "Shikamaru you _baka_, you can't leave me here alone - wake up!"

When he didn't respond she moved her hand to his chest. Slowly she felt him take a shallow breath, his chest rising weakly against her hand, and, in her relief, she started to cry. "Oh, thank you - thank you, thank you." With every _thank you_ she lowered her head further until it was resting on his stomach, her hands fisted in his t-shirt.

"Ino..."

She yelped in surprise. "Shika!"

"Ino - I can't breathe."

She shot up like a bullet. "I'm sorry," she said, her hand brushing the hair away from his face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Ino, shut up." Clenching his teeth, Shikamaru shoved his forearms against the ground in an attempt to rise. A failed attempt; he moaned deeply and fell back down. It hurt her, seeing him suffer, but when she tried to help him he flinched away. "No, I'll do it myself. I can - ah!"

"Shika, you're hurt."

His black eyes lifted. "So are you. I'm sorry Ino, sorry I couldn't... protect you." Then he laid back down and closed his eyes.

She watched him with pursed lips and tear-filled eyes. "You did," she said, leaning forward. She pressed her lips against his forehead tenderly, lingering longer than necessary. He didn't open his eyes, but his lips curled into an impish smile. "C'mon _baka_, we need to leave before the mist ninjas come back. Give me your arm," she ordered. When he ignored her, Ino iced her tone. "Shikamaru, give me your arm."

Sighing, he surrendered. "Troublesome woman," he said, still smiling.

* * *

"There's been no word from either of them, no one can find Shikamaru or Ino."

They weren't words that Inoichi Yamanaka wanted to hear. "Okay," he said weakly. "Thank-you." The informant left and, dejectedly, Inoichi leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Across from him Shikaku sighed. "I can't find her, Shikaku. I'm the _chief of intelligence_ and I can't find her."

"If she's with Shikamaru, she's safe Inoichi. I promise."

Before he could reply, an orange flash landed in the room. "Well, did they find anything?" demanded Naruto. He was panting hard, and his blue eyes were ringed with shadows as if he hadn't slept. When Inoichi shook his head, Naruto cursed. "You're telling me that fifty experienced _shinobi_ searching all night long couldn't find them?"

"Naruto," said an exhausted Sakura, entering behind him. She cast an apologetic glance at the two equally exhausted _jonin_. "Intelligence said they'd contact us if-"

"I don't care what intelligence said," Naruto snapped. "Why won't they let us help search for them, what does grandma Tsunade think she's doing?"

"Protecting the village," said Shikaku greyly. His cigarette was nearly gone and he snubbed it out with more force than necessary. After a moment he elaborated: "We don't have any information on what's happening; we don't know who these people are, or what they're capable of. Sending fifty _shinobi_ after the manuscript is more than the _Hokage_ should've sent, those remaining are needed to protect the village and the people in it."

"What? That doesn't make any sense-"

"What if the thieves are a diversion," Shikaku continued. "What if we send our entire military after the manuscript and our defenceless village is attacked - what then? You're needed here, Naruto."

Sadly, Naruto sighed in resignation. "But Shikamaru and Ino are my friends."

"They're our children," Shikaku countered. "For now, we're doing the best we can."

* * *

"Alright, hold still," Ino said, helping Shikamaru into a sitting position. He swallowed the pain through pursed lips, refusing to make a sound, for which Ino's heart ached. _I can fix it,_ she thought stubbornly. She may not have shared Sakura's talent for healing, but _dammit_! she wasn't completely useless.

The glade she had found was small and sheltered from the twisting river, which seemed to stretch for miles. Having submerged Shikamaru's wounds in the bitingly cold water, letting the blood wash away in the current, she had half-carried him to a circle of feathery grass beneath the shade of an ancient _kaya_. Now she knelt beside him, searching in his pockets for-

"Ino, what are you-"

Taking his _kunai_ knife, she sliced a strip off the bottom of her dress, shortening it considerably. Then, without instruction, she took the makeshift bandage and wrapped it tightly around his injured bicep to pressurize the wound and stop the bleeding. He flinched when she tied it, but still didn't make a sound. Not until she told him to lie down on his stomach, her eyes plastered to the ruin of his naked back. _He'll carry scars from those wounds_, Ino thought sadly. Reminders of what he'd done to save her.

"I hope this works," she said, rubbing her cold hands together.

Shikamaru braced his weight against his forearms and bowed his head. "You're a talented healer."

"For your sake," she said, "let's hope that's true." Her hands glowing faintly blue with _chakra_ discharge, she flattened her palms against his back and began the process of healing the wounds. It was difficult work, exhausting work, and she was already exhausted. But somehow she managed, whether by strength or willpower she didn't know. Nor did she care; all she cared about was Shikamaru and his relief as the pain receded. The moment she finished, though, Ino collapsed.

"Ino!"

"I'm alright," she said, breathing deeply.

He shook his head. "You're exhausted. Come here."

Too tired to argue and too weak to fight his embrace, Ino allowed Shikamaru to pull her against his side. She laid her head down upon his chest and, wrapping an arm around his waist, closed her eyes. Absently she felt him rest his chin on the crown of her head, his strong, warm arms holding her protectively. "The manuscript," she murmured softly.

"You're no good to anyone unconscious," he said logically. "We'll find the manuscript later."

"Those mist ninja are still out there." she worried. "And we're not-"

"Do you trust me, Ino?"

She paused. "Of course I do."

"Good," he whispered fondly. "Then sleep."

Ino slept. She slept so long, in fact, that when she awoke the world was dark. It wasn't nightfall dark, but thunderous and stormy, the pale sun suffocating behind charcoal rainclouds that hung threateningly overhead. "It's dark," she said fretfully. "What time is it?"

"Evenfall," Shikamaru answered. "Maybe six o'clock. That storm's been brewing since noon."

Dizzily, Ino lifted her head. "Have you slept? No," she answered, noting his tired eyes.

"Someone had to keep guard."

"You should've woken me sooner," she scolded.

Shikamaru ignored her. "Someone should've found us by now." Blackly he stared at the storm clouds above. "Something's wrong."

_He's right_, Ino agreed._ Whether friend or foe, someone should've found us by now, unless - Lynx found the manuscript_! Involuntarily she shivered and Shikamaru shifted his arms. Only then did she fully comprehend how close together they were; so close that she could trace the definition of his muscles, sense the warmth of his blood, and feel the heartbeat behind his ribs. It was moderate and steady, a smooth rhythm unburdened by panic, which calmed her considerably. If Shikamaru wasn't worried, than the situation couldn't possibly be as bad as she thought.

_I hid the manuscript_, she assured herself rationally, _only I know where it is_.

Releasing her, Shikamaru stood and stretched, reworking the blood into his numb arms. Ino flushed, realizing that she was responsible for his discomfort, yet she couldn't keep herself from staring. Shirtless, Shikamaru's shoulder bones were visible under his smooth, browned skin; his narrow waist and wide teenage ribcage, the long tense, hard muscles along his arms strained over his head until the bones cracked, white scars predominate in the failing sunlight. "What now?" he asked idiomatically. "Why are you staring at me?"

Quickly she looked away. "I'm not," she said, flushing madly.

Her reaction amused him. Cocking his head, he lowered onto his haunches and faced her, arms balanced over his knees. When he spoke, she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Ino?"

"We should go," she said, attempting to rise. What she'd failed to realize was that Shikamaru's limbs were not the only ones that'd gone numb; her leg collapsed beneath her and she fell ungracefully into his arms, knocking him onto his back. "Oh, I'm sorry," she started, until she realized that he was laughing. Then she frowned, annoyed. "Shikamaru," she said, struggling against his arms' embrace. "Shikamaru, let go. The manuscript-"

"Why were you staring at me?" he asked curiously. His expression was casual, yet unreadable; she'd always had the hardest time trying to interpret him, and, despite their recent closeness, it seemed that nothing had changed.

"Because you have leaves in your hair," she lied.

"Oh good, I'd hate to be deluded into thinking that you were mildly fond of me," he joked.

She shook her head, realizing then that - for whatever reason - he wasn't going to release her. Sighing in acceptance, she folded one arm over his chest and rested her chin on it. With the other hand she reached forward and let her fingers rake the leaves from his tangled shoulder-length hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his expression filled with borderline melancholy. "What is it?" she asked.

Eyes closed, he said: "You smell like roses, even now."

Ino smiled. "And you smell like cigarette smoke - even now." He grinned, but didn't reply. She waited a moment, letting the silence stretch between them, letting her courage build, then said: "Shika?"

"Mmm?"

"Why did you follow me at the _gogatsu_ festival?"

"I wasn't following you. I was walking and we crossed paths, nothing more-"

"Shikamaru, tell me the truth."

Maybe it was the tone of her voice, or maybe the feel of her fingers tensed around strands of his dark hair; maybe he could feel the hammer of her heartbeat through the thin sheet of floral fabric that separated them. Whatever the reason, Shikamaru opened his eyes. "I followed you," he admit hesitantly, "because I was worried about you. When I saw you with Neo I just..." He shrugged in an attempt to avoid a formal confession, but Ino's uncharacteristic silence prompted him forward. "I just snapped," he said. "You deserve better than him, Ino. You deserve... someone better, someone who knows what he has when he has you." This time when he paused, he turned his face away.

"Shikamaru?"

"You're one of my best friends, Ino. I don't want to see you mistreated."

Sighing, she rolled sideways and landed beside him in the grass, staring up at the angry sky. After a moment of stretched silence, she said: "You know, Naruto and Sakura make a pretty cute couple, don't you think?"

That caught his attention. Shikamaru faced her with unexpected confusion. "Naruto and- what?"

Ino shrugged innocently. "I don't think she'd ever admit it. But then, I don't necessarily think that it needs to be said. I mean, if you have to tell someone that you love them, if it isn't already obvious, than can you really trust the words?"

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow, not entirely sure he understood. "I suppose," he said.

"I mean, siblings _never_ tell each other they love the other, but somehow they just know."

"Sure - siblings," he agreed.

"And friends, you wouldn't regularly tell your friends that you love them, right?"

"Right..."

Tearing her eyes from the sky, she faced him. "Couples make confessions into this big important thing, but they don't expect declarations of love from anyone else; why expect it from a potential lover?"

"Ino-"

She ignored him. "You shouldn't have to tell someone that you love them. Words diminish the feeling, the person you love should just... know. And if they don't know-"

"It isn't real," he finished.

For a moment nothing happened. She stared at him, and he at her; sapphire blue eyes staring into coffee-black. Then, impulsively, he kissed her, and Ino reciprocated passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking deeper into his strong embrace; his lips were hot and dehydrated, hers were full and soft, both moving together in a rhythmic tango that mirrored their bodies' movements. Her fingers snared chunks of his hair, pulling eagerly, while his own hands grasped the swell of her hips hard enough to leave bruises, his fingers working aggressively against the floral fabric that protected her skin. Without warning he moved, forcing her flat against the ground as he leaned over her, covering her with his body and trapping her beneath him. She moaned against his lips, her breasts pushed hard against his naked chest, her hips angled upward, pressed against his stomach. One hand fell from his neck and raked heedlessly down his back, indulging in the tensed and shapely muscles, riddled with unhealed scars. When his lips left hers, she gasped and swallowed desire; he dragged them down her neck, across her collarbone, and over the swell of her cleavage before he pulled away, breathing hard.

He didn't speak, and she stared up at him in wide-eyed disbelief, completely wordless. What did you say to a boy who had just kissed you with his entire body? Ino could only think of one thing: "Shikamaru," she whispered, somewhat frightened. "Do you love me?"

He licked his lips, eyes dark and reticent. "I-"

A distant explosion caught their attention. "What was that?" she asked, flinching.

"I have some an idea." He stood, then cordially offered his hand and pulled her to her feet. "C'mon. We've lingered here too long."

* * *

Sakura rapped softly on Naruto's bedroom door. "The front was unlocked," she said in explanation. He nodded and continued to dress, pulling his vibrant jacket on over a wrinkled white t-shirt. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Again he nodded, searching his pants pockets diligently. When she failed to elaborate further, he faced her with determination. "Sakura, why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to do anything stupid, but it appears I'm too late."

He sighed. "Shikamaru and Ino are my friends. I don't care what intelligence said, I'm going after them, so don't try to stop me."

"If _jonin_ can't find them, what makes you think you can?" she asked, arms folded.

He pouted immaturely. "I'll find them, because I'm-"

"Naruto Uzumaki," she finished, rolling green eyes. "You're still only one person, with no particular talent for tracking. If you search by yourself you'll be running in circles; you don't even have a plan," she scolded. "And no teammates, what if you're attacked? Those ninja who took the manuscript are still out there, who knows how dangerous they might be? Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Something stupid!" he shouted angrily. "But I don't care, because they're my friends and my comrades. They're members of the leaf village which makes them family, so I don't care. Even if I have to _shadow-clone_ myself a hundred times, I'll find them and bring them home!"

Slowly Sakura's lips curled into a devious smile. "That's exactly what we wanted to hear."

In explanation, she pointed to his open window. Confusion evident, he crossed the tiny room and glanced outside. "What..."

"Hey kid, you coming or what?" barked Kiba impatiently. "Shikamaru and Ino can't wait forever." Beside him stood his teammates Hinata and Shino; Neji, Tenten and Lee, and a helpless Choji whose brow was furrowed with worry. They stood together, ready to protect each other now as they'd always done before, ready to die in service to one another. Seven and two; their ranks might have changed, but their hearts had not. They were still the village _rookies_, now and always.

Smiling, Sakura crossed the room and handed him his lost _kunai_. "C'mon," she said. "It's time to teach those mist ninja that nobody messes with the leaf village."

* * *

"Are you certain this is where you left it?"

"No, I'm not certain" said Ino shortly. "I thought a wild goose chase would occupy us until certain death finds us." She didn't mean to snap at him, but her heart was still pounding. Shikamaru, however, didn't seem to notice, and if he did it didn't show.

"Well, it's not here," he said, arms folded indignantly.

Ino clenched her jaw in frustration. What had happened to them? Half an hour ago they had been wrapped in each other's arms; his lips had been sucking her neck for _kami_'s sake! Now, she could barely stand to look at him and his cold, black eyes. Her heart ached, with confusion and something stronger. As she paced from one tree to another, she wanted nothing more than to sit down in the grass and cry; _how could I have been so stupid_?

"Ino?" She didn't realize that she'd wrapped her arms around herself until Shikamaru's hand landed on her shoulder. When she flinched, he pulled away. "We need to keep moving."

"We need to find the manuscript," she countered. Adamantly she wiped away the threat of tears. "I just need to retrace my steps."

He sighed in frustration. "We've done that, it's not here."

"It is here!" she shrieked. Hiding the manuscript was the only useful thing she'd done since dressing her hair for the _gogatsu_ festival, and she wasn't about to let Shikamaru discredit her for it. Her emotional outburst encouraged the tears, and soon Ino was shaking.

Shikamaru lowered his eyes. "Troublesome woman," he murmured. Then he walked away, in search of the manuscript. She watched him go, feeling hollow inside.

_ Good Ino, pick a fight - that'll make it worse._ Dejectedly, she leaned back against a rough-hewn cheery tree, the same - she'd been sure - that she'd hidden the manuscript inside. She was standing in the same place, after all, a tiny cherry grove of gnarled braches reaching out like disjointed fingers. She had left Natsu and Rae only a few yards away, hadn't she? "Oh, forget it," she said, sinking onto her knees.

_I'm not a hero; hero's bleed but they don't give up. They show up at the last minute - always the last minute, and save the day. But that's not me; I'm just a naive girl who made everything worse._

_I've disappointed everyone_, including the person she'd worked so hard to impress. _Shika_.

Ironically, Shikamaru chose that moment to return. He stopped mid-way across the tiny grove and looked at her as if for the first time, drinking in her appearance as if committing it to memory. She stared in return, though she couldn't think of anything to say. It seemed redundant to ask if he'd found the manuscript; he'd tell her instantly if he did. Finally he swallowed and said: "we should go." When she didn't move, he advanced. "Ino? Did you hear me?"

"Shikamaru," she said reticently.

"Yes?"

"What's Choji's favourite food?"

When he didn't answer Ino leapt into the cherry tree, but too slowly. He caught her ankle and pulled her down hard, forcing the air from her lungs. Her back slammed into the ground and Ino choked, narrowly dodging the brass-knuckled fist he threw. In self-defense she kicked forward and felt her leg connect with flesh. He cursed, and grabbed a chunk of her long hair forcing a cry of pain, then he pulled back and this time Ino failed to dodge his attack. Her cheek throbbed where he'd punched her and she stumbled dizzily, disoriented. A second blow sent her tumbling downward, saved only when her assailant caught her over his arm.

The last thing she saw before she blacked-out was the stranger with Shikamaru's face, smiling.

* * *

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. _Troublesome woman, where did you go_? "Ino!" he called, scanning the cherry grove. He'd left her standing by that tree - or was it the one beside it? Damn. There was something strange and unnatural about this place, as if the forest itself wanted them to stay lost. _I shouldn't have left her_, he cursed angrily. _I should have-_

He knew why he'd left, and couldn't deny the logic of his reasoning. _If I had stayed_... he would have done something stupid. Again. Damn unpredictable woman drove him mad; she was the one thing he couldn't figure out, no matter how hard he tried. There was no rhyme or reason to her, her emotions were impulsive and illogical and prone to violent outbursts that annoyingly made him rethink everything he could've possibly done to provoke her. It was infuriating. Yet, he couldn't deny that she was someone he would feel incomplete without. If anything ever happened to her he knew he'd miss her smile, her tears, even that high-pitched screech she used when she scolded him.

She was his teammate, his friend...

_Good Shikamaru, lose focus. _Again. "Ino! Where are you?" Nothing stirred and Shikamaru sighed. Casually he walked into the circlet of trees, one hand braced against the base of his neck in resignation. "C'mon Ino, I'm sorry alright? Now will you please just-"

He tensed - and flipped backwards in time to dodge an onslaught of spinning _shuriken._ The moment his foot landed he ducked a frontal attack and jumped again, landing on an outstretched tree branch, the bough flexing beneath his weight. From his vantage point he could see that he was surrounded by mist ninja, four - no five, all of them wearing masks to conceal their identities. _Like it matters_, he thought with overconfidence, _they won't get within a foot of me_.

"_Shadow-possession jutsu_!"

"Oh, impressive," said an adjacent voice. In his peripheral vision Shikamaru watched a fifth figure land gracefully, independent of the _shadow-possession_, and carrying something against his chest. "I wonder," the ninja mused. "Just how many times can you split your shadow, ten - twenty? And what exactly is your range, shadow-master? Can you still hold my comrades if I attack, or have you left yourself defenceless? A risky _jutsu_, don't you think? Meant to support comrades, meant for a team, not an individual attack."

Shikamaru clenched his jaw. _Bastard_. "What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

"The manuscript," came the ominous reply.

"I don't have it."

"Maybe I haven't made myself clear." The figure moved forward from the shadows and Shikamaru could see that what he held against his chest was Ino, his hand covering her mouth. Frightened, her blue eyes were wide with panic. In the man's hand, he held a razor-sharp _kunai_ pressed against her exposed white throat. "The manuscript, shadow-master. Now."

This time when Shikamaru replied his throat felt dry. "I don't have it," he repeated honestly.

"Then find it - quickly." He moved and Ino squeezed her eyes closed, likely in pain.

Helplessly, Shikamaru shook his head, and the other ninjas caught in the _shadow-possession_ mirrored his movements. "Listen, I don't know where it is!"

Their leader clucked his tongue impatiently. "I think you're lying," he declared unkindly. Without warning he jostled Ino, drawing blood. "This isn't a game, _boy_. Do you really think that her life is worth any more to me than theirs?" He nodded to the captured ninjas and laughed without humour. Then he lifted Ino and pressed his unshaved cheek against her smooth one. "Tell him sweetheart, tell your boyfriend I'm not playing games."

He released her mouth and Ino gasped. "Shikamaru, run!"

He had no time to respond. Two hidden ninja attacked from behind, forcing him to release the _shadow-possession_; the five he had captured regained their mobility and surrounded him. He'd been so preoccupied with Ino that he'd let down his guard, and now it was seven against one - _damn_! Where were your teammates when you needed them, he thought as they forced him to the ground. His arms twisted painfully behind his back, someone's strong hands grasped his neck and - forcing down his head - proceeded to choke the air from his lungs.

"Shikamaru!" Ino screamed. He couldn't see what was happening but he heard the struggle that followed. Then, her hands must've been freed because she shouted: "_mind-transfer jutsu_!"

An instant after, the hands around his neck pulled away and Shikamaru gulped down a mouthful of rejuvenating air. "Shikamaru," said Ino in a stranger's voice. The ninja she had chosen to possess was unfortunately smaller than his comrades, and lacking in physical strength. "Shit!" she cursed, recoiling from a well-aimed punch.

Tripping backwards, Shikamaru struggled to his feet and pulled the boy with him. "Ino!" he said. "Stupid woman, what about your-"

"Body?" finished the mist ninja. He lifted Ino's body like a newlywed bride, smiling slyly. "She really is pretty, isn't she?" Then he kissed her cheek - and dropped her from twenty feet up.

"Ino!" Releasing the boy, Shikamaru lunged forward too slowly. Her body touched the ground inches before he caught her and a moment later she screamed - having released the _mind-transfer_ too late to save herself. She failed to rise and he realized that she had snapped her ankle. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and he cradled her protectively as the mist ninjas advanced.

"Touching." The leader - undeniably Lynx - landed gracefully before his victims. "Now," he said, raising the _kunai_ threateningly. "The manuscript?" When neither Shikamaru or Ino moved, he sighed. "Fine," he said, as if they were a mild inconvenience. "People are easy to search - when they're dead."

Shielding Ino, Shikamaru watched the _kunai_ fly.


	5. Chapter Four

******DISCLAIMER: _Naruto_ - Masashi Kishimoto**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Ino watched the _kunai_ spiral toward them - and shatter.

Like a true-born ninja, Naruto materialized before them, holding the fire nation's secret manuscript in one hand and the fiery blue _rasengan_ in the other. "Looking for something?" he asked arrogantly, tossing the manuscript and catching it again.

Lynx's pale eyes narrowed in recognition. "Hand over the manuscript, _boy_," and he stretched out his hand expectantly. "An impressive attack, the _rasengan_, but you're still outnumbered."

Naruto grinned. "You sure about that?" Cockily he spun his finger, indicating that Lynx should look behind him. Ino obeyed as well, and found herself returning Sakura's smile. She stood behind Lynx, between Hinata and Neji; Lee, Tenten, Shino and Kiba stood guard over the unconscious mist ninja, Akamaru growling threateningly. "You chose the wrong two _shinobi _to mess with," said Naruto, his raspy voice harbouring anger. "Nobody disrespects the leaf village and gets away with it."

Lynx sneered. "You'll die in this forest. Even if you do kill me here, the forest will kill you. Why risk yourselves for _them_? Who are they to you?"

It was Choji who answered, standing protectively beside his teammates. "They're our friends," he said, in a voice more threatening than Akamaru's growl.

Lynx's lips quirked. "You're fools," he said. Then disappeared.

* * *

"What'd want to do with them?" Kiba asked, nudging one of the mist ninja with the toe of his shoe.

Without answering, Shikamaru climbed to his feet and walked forward with purpose. He stopped before the dizzy mist ninja - slowly returning to consciousness - and said to the largest man: "Your brass knuckles match the bruises on my friend's face. It's not very nice to punch a lady, you know."

"She was-"

"Exhausted and unarmed," he finished, temper flaring. "And she's half your size, you could've easily captured her without force. Did your mother never teach you any manners?" Angrily, he repaid the mist ninja by throwing his fist into the man's face. It knocked him back into unconsciousness. "Tie them up," Shikamaru ordered his comrades, "and make sure they can't make any hand signs." He paused, black eyes staring at the black sky. "The storm's getting closer," he said offhandedly. "Ino needs her ankle looked after, and we need to get out of here. Kiba?"

"Sure," he said. "Akamaru! C'mon boy."

Ino watched Shikamaru move through the group with renewed confidence, resuming the illusion of leadership that he habitually adopted. However, his eyes were bruised with fatigue and his walk was lethargic, hunger gnawing from the inside out. His stomach growled loudly, reminding Ino that neither of them had eaten in nearly two days. Mercifully Choji jumped to the rescue; removing his satchel, he produced an assortment of fruit, dried jerky, and barbeque potato chips. "Choji!" Ino gushed thankfully. "You're a saviour, I could kiss you!" she said, obligingly kissing his cheek.

He smiled in reply. "If there's one thing my teammates can count on me for, it's solving hunger."

"Hey Ino," Tenten teased. "I thought you were on a diet?"

Ino glared, her cheeks full of potato chips. "Why yes Tenten, I am. It's called I-haven't-eaten-in-two-days-so-piss-off," she replied sarcastically.

Before Tenten could retaliate, Neji intervened. "We need to find shelter," he said anxiously. His _Byakugan_ shifted, eyes locked on the distant horizon. "Now" - urged by an electric-blue crack of lightening and a drum of reverberating thunder. Insistently, he took Tenten's arm in one hand and Hinata's in the other, and subconsciously drew them closer.

"I agree," said Lee. "Ino, allow me to carry you." Valiantly, he knelt and stretched out his arms.

Ino smiled uncomfortably. "I'm fine," she said. Throwing an arm around Choji's neck, he lifted her easily. Determined to remain nonchalant about her injury, she failed miserably when Choji stood and hissed through her teeth in pain. Shikamaru winced, and without invitation the pink-haired Sakura moved toward forward to diagnose Ino's injury.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "Where did you find the fire nation's manuscript?"

"Oh this?" In a white vapour the manuscript disappeared. "It was just a clone," he said miserably. "When we heard you tell that mist ninja you didn't have the manuscript, I thought the best thing would be to make a clone, to trick him into thinking that we had found it first."

"How did you know I wasn't lying?"

Naruto grinned deviously. "Because that guy was holding Ino hostage; if you'd had the manuscript you would've already given it up to save her."

Shikamaru paused, calculating the probability of creating a convincing lie, and Ino held her breath. "Ino's my teammate," he said finally. "I'd have given up the manuscript for Choji too, maybe even for you," he jested.

Naruto folded his arms. "Sure," he said, unconvinced.

Kiba returned then, panting. He looked stricken. "I... I don't know where we are," he admit.

"Which means that you don't know which direction Konohais," Shikamaru finished, his tone revealing that he had expected as much. He paused, then asked curiously: "Naruto, how did you us?"

Ino blinked. It was a good question; she and Shikamaru had been lost for two days, and Lynx had spoken of the forest as if it were consciously alive, keeping them trapped. If the entire forest was some kind of defensive _jutsu_, like a shifting mirage, then the only way to navigate through it would be to defeat the _jutsu_ itself. And if Naruto had found them, then that meant-

"We got lost," the blonde said blithely.

Shikamaru's shoulders dropped. "Lost?"

Naruto nodded, but before he could speak, Kiba snapped: "No!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and Kiba elaborated, shaking his head in denial. "No," he repeated. "No, Akamaru and I _never_ get lost, especially not this close to home." He curled his hands into guilty fists, and ground his teeth.

Shikamaru sighed. "So," he said, massaging his temple. "Lynx escaped, we don't have the manuscript, we don't know how to get home, and-"

Above them, blue lightening filled the sky with a sickening _crack_!

"We need to find shelter," Neji repeated urgently. "Now, before- run!" he suddenly yelled, pulling Tenten and Hinata.

Without further prompting, Choji ran. Over his shoulder, Ino watched a sheet of ice-rain blind the horizon. "Where?" he shouted, chased by bullets of freezing hail.

When Shikamaru turned left, Ino didn't need to ask where he was heading. "Follow him," she ordered, and the others obeyed. The hail-storm thundered behind them, gaining ground until it broke against the solid rock of a broken waterfall, the entrance of which was just spacious enough for nine _shinobi_ to climb through. Inside, the cavern was dark; the uneven walls dripped cold water, and nine pounding heartbeats echoed eerily in the emptiness. The storm crashed above them, ice pelting loudly against the grey stone, but for now they were safe.

From the storm, at least.

"Ah!" Ino cried when Choji lowered her down. His warm hands on her shoulders were reassuring, but they were a small comfort against the pain radiating up her left leg.

"Sakura," said Shikamaru.

She nodded and moved forward. "I think it's fractured," Ino self-diagnosed. "If you can - ah!" Without thinking she reached for Shikamaru's hand and squeezed hard. Slowly, he knelt down beside her and folded her hand between both of his. "It's okay," he whispered, ignoring the stares. Ino tried to follow his example, but Naruto's smirk and Sakura's failed nonchalance made her feel uncomfortable.

_I wish they'd all just disappear_, she found herself thinking. She was grateful for the rescue; she knew that they had saved her, that they cared about her. But: _I wish it was still just me and-_ Shikamaru. Again, she squeezed his callused hand.

"Shikamaru, you should have Hinata treat your wounds," said Neji tonelessly. He gestured to Hinata, who produced a decorated wooden jar from her pocket.

"You s-shouldn't exert yourself," Hinata stuttered, nervous about giving orders let alone advice.

Not unkindly, Shikamaru ignored her. Touched, Ino smiled up at him and released his hand. "You're no good to anyone injured," she mocked, using his recycled sentiment. In support, Choji nodded and placed his own hands on Ino's shoulders in substitution.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and reluctantly stood. "Thanks Hinata," he said, allowing her to treat his wounded back.

Ino watched Hinata's fingers nervously touch Shikamaru's marred skin. His eyes were closed, his head bowed and resting against the blunt of his palms; he didn't move or speak. Studying him gave her something aside from her ankle to concentrate on. Behind her, Choji held her braced against his chest. His touch was warm and supportive, the comforting touch of someone who cared about her like a sibling. It felt _right_, safe, exactly the way teammates were supposed to feel about each other. It was how she used to feel about both of her teammates - _used to_ being the key words. As she watched Shikamaru's calmed expression, she realized that it was no longer the way she felt about him. She didn't know exactly what it was that had changed, but whatever it was it was _more_.

When Sakura finished, Ino's ankle was uncomfortably numb. Choji lifted her into a more comfortable position, for which she thanked him despite the fact it didn't help. Beside her, roots stuck out like the attenuated legs of a giant spider, the silver-grey rock face indented with corrosion that stared back at her with the impression of ancient, myopic eyes. "Well, isn't this homey," she said sarcastically. "When can we leave?"

"When the storm passes," said Naruto.

"Actually," Shikamaru interrupted. "It might be safer to wait until morning. The storm will wash away Ino's scent, so regardless Kiba won't be able to track the manuscript. It's unlikely that Lynx will launch any form of attack tonight; the best option would be to re-group and strike out tomorrow. Besides, in the event we do come under attack our current position - this cavern," he specified, "provides ideal defense. There's only one entrance-"

"Two," Ino added.

"What?"

She pointed into the darkness. "There are two entrances, one is on the ceiling."

Shikamaru nodded. "Alright. Neji, you and Tenten guard the rear entrance. Then, around midnight, Lee and Shino will relieve you. Kiba, Naruto and I will guard the front. Choji, you guard Ino."

"Wait a second-"

"Should something go wrong," he continued. "Ino, you can't run. You're also the only person who knows where the manuscript is, therefore you must be protected."

She opened her mouth to protest, then closed it again when she realized his logic. "Fine." _I'm an invalid_, she thought, ego deflated. "I suppose you'll also suggest that we catch some sleep while we can?" Shikamaru tapped his nose in sarcastic confirmation. Above them, thunder crashed. _Brilliant_.

* * *

Shikamaru sat with his back against the cold wall, his fingers steepled in thought. From his position he could see Kiba, heavy-eyed and lying against Akamaru's silhouette, and Naruto, chin resting on his arms over a moss-covered boulder. Behind him, Choji dozed lazily with Sakura, Hinata and-

"Ino?"

"Yeah," she said, lowering herself down clumsily beside him. "I couldn't sleep."

He shifted, and thoughtlessly grabbed her waist to help her down. The moment she was sitting, however, his hands retreated. "Me neither," he admit. "I keep thinking about that wind chime."

"Wind chime?" she parroted.

He nodded. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone hang a wind chime so close to the border, what purpose does it serve?"

"You think it serves a purpose?" she asked.

"Without question, but what?"

"Maybe it signifies the border," she ventured, shrugging thoughtlessly. "Like a marker?"

He bit his thumbnail, head bobbing with uncertainty. Neither of them could conceal their surprise when, not Shikamaru, but Naruto turned around and suddenly said: "I think there's a pattern to them, like some kind of map."

"_Them_?" said Shikamaru and Ino in union.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "We passed the wind chime hanging beside the border, and then two more deeper in the forest. I'll bet there are dozens of them. The weird thing is, no matter what way the wind's blowing, they always shift in the same direction - north."

"A compass," Shikamaru said, realization dawning. "The wind chimes represent a way to navigate the forest's defensive _jutsu_." Naruto nodded, as if - unlikely - he had come to the exact same conclusion. "So, in theory," he continued, "what we have to do is follow the pattern backwards. Do you think you could find the chimes again, Naruto?"

"Neji could," he replied confidently. "All right Shikamaru, we'll be home in no time!"

"After we find the manuscript," Ino reminded them. Shikamaru nodded solemnly. She could almost see the mechanisms in his brain steaming with production. She sighed. "I should be able to find it," she said, folding her arms resentfully. "I should never have let it go."

"You had no choice," Shikamaru replied. "You couldn't have found me in Natsu's body, not without collapsing and risking yourself and the manuscript. You couldn't have known that the forest was enchanted, and it's not your fault that it is."

Still miserable, his words provided comfort. If nothing else, Shikamaru would defend her against anyone who blamed her for losing the manuscript, and for that she was grateful. A thought struck her then, a thought so seemingly simple she was amazed she'd never thought of it before. "Naruto," she questioned. "How did you say you found Shikamaru and I?"

Naruto shrugged. "We didn't, we got lost-"

"I'm _not_ lost!" Kiba growled, possibly in his sleep.

"-and we found you." As if it were that simple. "Honestly, we'd been searching for hours with no luck, then, just when everyone was about to give up - regroup, try another direction, we heard voices. It was like a window had suddenly been opened, and we found a trail we could follow - those mist ninja," he clarified. "We followed them and they led us right to you."

"You got lost," Ino said, having heard little else of his story. Shikamaru was staring at her, inviting her to share her knowledge; she did so hesitantly - the idea was ridiculous, after all. Nothing except her trust in him provoked her to say: "this forest is protected by a disorienting _jutsu_, it's a maze; inside it, the only way to find what you're looking for is to get lost. That's why the wind chimes were placed as markers, once the objective is found they provide a safe path to follow back out."

Without waiting for confirmation, Ino stood clumsily and limped toward the cavern entrance. She ignored the disapproval of both Shikamaru and Naruto, and muttered a small apology when she stepped on Akamaru's tail, waking him and Kiba as well. Before Kiba could protest, however, Ino had climbed over the mossy boulder and slid gracelessly over its peak and into the storm, falling with a sharp jolt into the shallow river below.

"Ino!" Shikamaru bellowed, anger mingled with distress.

_Lost. I have to get lost - where better to get lost than in the middle of a hail storm_?

Torrents of wind whipped her blonde hair, clawing insistently at the soaked and tattered dress plastered to her body. She walked slowly, fighting against the small shards of ice carried on the vicious wind; ice that numbed her skin, and left shallow, stinging cuts.

_I can do this; I can find it_, she thought determinedly. Her eyes narrowed, she could hardly see where she was going. Every so often her outstretched hands would encounter tree trunks that she would carefully navigate around; she would stumble on uprooted vegetation and rocks, whimpering with the pain, but continued toward her goal - wherever that might have been. Soon, even the insistent voices of her comrades in haphazard pursuit was swallowed by the howling storm.

That's when she found it, a rough-hewn cherry tree that refused to let her pass. When she tried to walk around it her arms became tangled in its frantic branches, and when she tried to retreat she tripped over its winding roots. Panicking, she thrust out her hand to grab a swaying branch and instead grasped something solid and hollow. _This is it_, she knew at once. _This is the hollow tree where the manuscript is hidden_. Gingerly she reached inside and pulled it out, a heavy scroll decorated in the fire nation's colours.

Ino smiled, triumph curved by exhaustion. Momentarily she let herself lean against the tree trunk, content in knowing that she wasn't a failure; that she had done _something_ right.

Unfortunately, her victory was short-lived.

"Clever girl," Lynx said appraisingly. He stepped forward slowly, and though he was smiling his expression was livid; his eyes flashed reflectively, more than a little crazy in the stormy darkness. Ino tensed, but knew as well as he did that she had nowhere to run, and couldn't have even if she wanted to. She was trapped. Cordially Lynx stretched out his pale hand and said in a voice of cold iron: "Pretty girl, give me the manuscript."

* * *

Deftly, Ino shook her head. "No."

"I'm not playing games, pretty girl." Lynx moved forward. "Give me the _manuscript_!"

Ino closed her eyes, preparing for the worst - but it never came. When she opened her eyes Lynx was staring at her through angry, immobile eyes. "What- is this!" His fingers flexed, but the effort it took him was too great to sustain. "Shadow-master," he growled stiffly.

Shikamaru advanced, forcing Lynx to retreat. "If you touch her again," he said dangerously. "I'll kill you. Naruto."

Frowning unhappily, as if Lynx were a particularly vile species of mushroom, Naruto nodded. "_Rasengan_!" he shouted, and thrust the glowing blue orb of _chakra_ into Lynx's chest. The man screamed, then fell unconscious. When his body fell it caused a muted 'thud' indiscernible beneath the howling wind.

"Is he dead?" Ino asked, strangely detached.

Shikamaru shook his head. Behind him stood the former rookies, Neji, Tenten and Lee moving to apprehend the unconscious Lynx and make sure he stayed that way. Beside him stood Naruto, teeth clenched, and to the side of him Sakura, hugging herself against the wild wind. Akamaru barked, and Kiba made a snide remark; Hinata flushed, and voiced relief that Ino was okay, and Shino remained characteristically silent. But Shikamaru saw none of them. Waltzing unintentionally in front of Choji, who stopped in surprise, Shikamaru lifted Ino into his arms and hugged her tightly against his chest, completely unaware of the awkward stares piercing them. They didn't matter anymore; neither did the manuscript. Ino was safe. And, this time, he intended to keep her that way.

He'd made a promise after all, and he never betrayed a promise: _I promise to always protect Ino._


	6. Chapter Five

******DISCLAIMER: _Naruto_ - Masashi Kishimoto**

**C****HAPTER FIVE**

Following the wind chimes' pattern backwards was surprisingly simple, especially with the aid of Neji and Hinata's _Byakugan_ to guide them.

The pale morning sunshine, lemon-gold and oyster-pink, was flavoured with the aftermath of fresh water and the bitter cool bite of hail, which had done the forest considerable damage. Fortunately the summer sun was already busy warming Ino's soaked skin. She had shivered so violently the night before that Shikamaru was afraid she'd catch cold. Pain receded - _thank you Hinata_ - he carried Ino on his back, her arms wrapped contentedly around his neck, and his arms wrapped contentedly around her naked thighs. The shortened dress she wore rode precariously high, but nobody commented and carrying her piggyback was less tiring than carrying her bridal-style, as Choji had done. Besides, he didn't want her father to get the wrong idea when they waltzed back into Konoha, his daughter already bullied and bruised. _It doesn't matter_, he thought earnestly, _because she's alive_.

He only hoped that Inoichi Yamanaka would feel the same way.

Behind him, Shikamaru could hear the padding march of Akamaru, who had been volunteered to carry the felon Lynx into custody. The canine's walk was determined, constantly on guard for any indication that the mist ninja might stir from the stupor the _rookies_ had knocked him into. He lay over Akamaru's back like a saddle, bound and gagged, and with Kiba riding behind him wearing a jailor's arrogant grin. As if he knew something that the prisoner did not.

_You're going to be locked up for a long time_, Shikamaru thought about Lynx, satisfied. Though something still troubled him; apprehending Lynx without fully understanding the man's plans was like leaving a puzzle unfinished, like presenting the finished product with pieces still missing. It bothered Shikamaru, who's carefully calculating mind didn't like to leave loose ends untied. It made him feel nervous, blindsided to the truth. After all, it didn't take a genius to understand instinct, and Shikamaru's instincts told him that Lynx wasn't finished yet.

"Shikamaru?" murmured Ino. Her voice was sleep-heavy and tickled his ear. "What're you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how much I need a cigarette," he replied casually. It wasn't a lie; his head ached with the nicotine craving. He could feel the weight of Ino's head as she lowered it to his shoulder, her temple resting comfortably against his neck. "Why?"

"You seem unsettled," she said, trying and failing to hide concern.

He shrugged, which was difficult with a passenger. "Why shouldn't I be? We're _literally_ not out of the forest yet."

"You think that Lynx will try to escape? Impossible, Tenten bound him with a mechanism programmed to self-destruct if initiated." Still, her voice harboured doubt and she clutched the manuscript more tightly. "He'll answer for his crimes, I'm just glad that I'm not responsible for writing the report," she teased, mussing his tangled hair. "_Captain_," she whispered, and kissed his cheek.

The journey back to Konoha was slow; the comrades were hungry, and everyone except Naruto was tired. Never short of hyperactive energy, the jaunty blonde bounced through the forest with renewed confidence, doubling back and circling the lethargic group in an annoying good-humour. When Lynx began to stir around noontide, Naruto took the liberty of interrogating the captive, with little success.

"Who are you; where have you come from; and what do you want?"

Lynx - of the village hidden in the mist - and the fire nation's manuscript. "Duh," said Sakura, having answered Naruto's question's on Lynx's behalf. "What we really need to know is _why_?"

Lynx glowered unhappily. Without the protection of his ethereal _jutsu_, he looked younger; Shikamaru guessed twenty-five or maybe twenty-six, with disreputable good-looks and smouldering eyes. While unconscious, Sakura had even ventured the opinion that their captive was _kind of cute - in a sociopathic kind of way_. Personally, Shikamaru didn't see it, and - to his relief - neither did Ino. He supposed that the man's threats, kidnapping and attempt to murder her somewhat coloured her superficial opinion of him.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when Shikamaru carried Ino through the arched gates of Konoha. _Home_, he thought, relaxing. Too soon, he realized, when Inoichi came barreling down the high street. He looked completely dishevelled, the usually well-kept man fatigued with grief, his blue eyes wild with concern and relieved disbelief.

"Ino!" he gasped. "Flower, what's happened to you?"

"I'm fine, daddy," she said, as Inoichi pried her from Shikamaru and stood her gently to attention. He didn't appreciate the lie and didn't hide his disapproval; Ino looked as if she'd survived a train-wreck, and, according to Inoichi's parental irrationality, Shikamaru had been the cause. He scrutinized the equally down-beaten dark-haired boy momentarily before returning his undivided attention to his precious daughter. "We saved the manuscript," she said proudly, trying to redirect his concern.

"Yes," he said, unburdening her. Finally a smile reanimated Inoichi's stolid face. "Yes, you did."

After a brief lecture - "you deliberately disobeyed orders!" - the tired _rookies_ were allowed to retreat, most staggering home to dinner and bed, whichever came first. Shikamaru watched them go with renewed appreciation for every one of them. They had disobeyed orders and risked their lives to rescue he and Ino, it was a dedication that went beyond duty; it was friendship.

* * *

"Shikamaru, you _baka_!" said Yoshino, throwing her arms around him. Her tenderness was short-lived; pulling away, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. "Do you know how worried I've been? Running off into foreign territory without a proper team, without a plan, without _permission_," she scolded, as if all _shinobi_ required their mother's leave. "Endangering yourself _and_ Ino, you're lucky no harm came to that girl, Shikamaru, otherwise her parents would never forgive you." She waved her finger indignantly. "Oh, I just can't believe you'd do something so - reckless!"

Shikamaru squirmed in his mother's forceful embrace. "Ah, c'mon mom," he moaned.

His father snickered from the porch. "Yoshino," he said. "Let the boy breathe, he's done well."

"I suppose you think this is funny?" she fumed, rounding on him. Recognizing Shikamaru's expression on his father's face she recoiled, throwing up her hands in defeat. "Fine," she said, and self-righteously moved into the house, calling: "don't mind me, your worried _mother_. I'll just fix us something to eat, shall I? While you two _shinobi_ discuss more important matters."

Shikamaru shook his head with affection. "Why dad, why did you marry that woman?"

Shikaku shrugged. "I fell in love with her." Shikamaru shifted uneasily, transforming his father's grin into one of impish amusement. After a moment he said: "You know, I'm proud of you Shikamaru."

"For returning the manuscript?"

Shikaku shook his head. "No. For keeping your promise."

* * *

Ino sighed in contentment as her mother combed her freshly-showered white-blonde hair, the long tresses curling over the woman's soft hands. She was wearing a luxurious terrycloth robe, sitting cross-legged on her bed, and watching her reflection in the oval mirror of her vanity. Her mother sat behind her, quiet and composed, beautiful in her maturity, and smiling. "Ino darling, I'm so glad you're safe."

"I know mom," she said - for the hundredth time.

"Your father and I are so proud of you, but- every time I see you return from a mission it just reminds me that you're not my little girl anymore."

Ino paused. "What do you mean?" she asked, half turning.

Her mother lowered the comb and habitually bit her lower lip. She was a civilian, a talented florist, and her daughter was a successful _shinobi_, a _chunin_ who belonged to a separate world. Out there they were different, but in here they were both women. "Ino," she said, cupping her daughter's cheek lovingly. "You're not a child anymore, I can see that. Sometimes growing up has nothing to do with age, you know. Sometimes the way we feel about people..." She hesitated.

"Mom?"

"When I fell in love with your father I was sixteen-years-old, younger than you are now. It didn't matter what anyone told me about waiting, and puppy-love; I knew then that I would love him forever."

Slowly Ino shook her head. "Mom, I don't understand why you're telling me this."

Her mother smiled. "Don't you?"

Before she could answer a knock sounded outside the bedroom door. "Am I interrupting?" asked Inoichi, noting their mirrored expressions.

"Yes, thank you," said Ino promptly. When next she gazed into the delicate, oval-shaped mirror she was flushed. "Is something wrong?"

Inoichi guiltily massaged the back of his neck. "Well, _intelligence_ wants to speak to you about this character, Lynx. He's being... difficult. Before we resort to more drastic" - less humane - "measures, we thought you or Shikamaru might be able to provoke him into speaking. I'm sorry flower, but it's-"

"Urgent," she finished, standing. Interrogating a criminal sounded preferable to _being_ interrogated by her mother. Dangerous territory had been breached, _everlasting love and weddings,_ and Ino was glad for an excuse to ignore it, at least for a while. "I'll get dressed."

It had been some time since she'd worn her customary _shinobi_ ensemble, but without conscious volition she removed it from her wardrobe. It felt familiar in her hands, reminding her of who she was: Ino Yamanaka, _chunin _of the leaf village. She smiled as she pulled the smooth violet fabric over her pale shoulders, the sleeveless half-shirt hugging her curves like the embrace of an old friend. Having stopped wearing the cotton _sarashi_ around her midriff two years ago, the outfit left Ino's flat stomach exposed; habitually she pulled black fishnets up her shapely legs, then slid a shorter pair over her thin arms. Finally, she snatched a ribbon from the vanity and tied her blonde hair into a silky ponytail that playfully tickled her lower back. Smiling ebulliently, Ino spun around in a spontaneous circle, giggling like a little girl. She felt empowered, and confident enough to challenge any foe; she felt like herself again.

_This is me_, she thought happily, staring at the stunning _shinobi_'s reflection. _I'm back._

"I'm ready," she called, clambering down the polished staircase. "Dad, I'm-"

"Ready?" Shikamaru finished. He was standing in the entrance hall, hands hanging casually from his pockets, a virgin cigarette trapped between his lips. Like Ino, he wore clothing compatible with his _shinobi_ status; black uniform and green flak-jacket, fishnets visible beneath his sleeves. "Inoichi had to leave, received an urgent summons," he explained. "Gentleman that I am, I decided to wait and escort you to the _intelligence _headquarters myself," he grinned, silver earrings winking. The dim light creeping from the shell-shaped wall sconces gave his features a mischievously sinister cast that made Ino's heart jump with excitement.

_Damn_, she thought, sure that their short-lived romance had been situational. People did all kinds of crazy things when faced with possible death; it was passion that lent spice to living. However, this was apparently not the case, as she was still undeniably attracted to the tall, dark-haired boy.

"Ino?" he asked, lifting a hand subconsciously to his hair, forgetting perhaps that he'd tied it up.

"Yeah," she said, strutting past him. "We should go."

They walked in comfortable silence, though Ino found herself inadvertently drawn to him and secretly hoped that he felt the same. They walked close together, their forearms bumping in rhythm with their quick pace; disobediently her eyes strayed sideways, trying desperately to read his reticent expression. It was still indefinable, yet the smile on his face was reassuring, and the touch of his callused hand promised to catch her whenever she fell; the truth in his coffee-black eyes revealing, in their own way, that something had irreversibly changed between them.

By the time they reached the _intelligence _headquarters Ino's heart was fluttering. So submerged was she in the static of her own emotions that she didn't realize the chaos within, until Shikamaru broke into an uncommon run. She followed, and found herself in the middle of an on-going crime scene; two men lay dead, their throats butchered, and Lynx's holding-cell hung empty. "What happened?" she demanded, fearing the worst.

"Lynx escaped," answered a pale-faced intern. Sweat plastered dark hair to his forehead, and his expression was twisted in the fashion of someone about to be sick.

Ignoring the boy's delicate health, Shikamaru grabbed the front of his uniform. "How did this happen?" he snapped. "What happened to the charges that Tenten placed on him?"

"T-they were removed," the boy stuttered, frightened.

Angrily, Shikamaru crushed the cigarette between his teeth, but fortunately released the boy when Ino laid her hand on his arm. She had rarely seen him display such blatant emotion, and it made her nervous. Though, knowing what kind of cruelty Lynx was capable of, she could understand how he felt; the events of the forest had left wounds that were still fresh. Remembering Lynx's pale lips against her cheek, his hands restraining her and holding the _kunai_ knife to her neck, her temper boiled. "Where is my father?" she asked shortly, hands bawled into fists.

The boy pointed, glad they'd chosen a new target for their questions.

"Inoichi-"

"Not now!" the blonde snapped. Recognizing them, his tone calmed. "I'm sorry," he said tensely, "but we no longer require your help. Go home, both of you."

"Yes sir," they said in union, and retreated without a word.

They had walked nearly ten blocks before Ino vocalized what was worrying them both: "he's still here somewhere, isn't he? Hiding in the village." Shikamaru nodded with certainty. "Whatever his plans are, wherever he's from, he can't return without the manuscript," she guessed, feeling lightheaded. "Because he's afraid of what awaits him if he returns empty-handed."

Again, Shikamaru nodded. "Whoever his employer, he's terrified. He'll do anything to succeed."

Remembering Lynx's metallic eyes, smouldering lividly, Ino shivered. "Do you think he'll attack us tonight?" she asked, almost hoping he would. The anticipation of not knowing where or what the rogue ninja was doing would be worse than facing him in one-on-one combat. But Shikamaru said: "No," in a tone that closed the conversation.

When they reached the _Yamanaka Florist_ he stopped and said: "Don't worry tonight, alright? Attacking you gains Lynx nothing, so promise me you'll get some sleep."

"I will if you will," she countered, receiving a lazy grin in return. Both knew that the other was lying, but both agreed to the false terms regardless. "Goodnight Shikamaru."

Rather than retreat he stepped forward and kissed her. "Goodnight Ino." Then he turned around, hands in his pockets, and stalked away, cigarette smoke spiraling toward the silver stars.

* * *

Shikamaru knew that someone was following him. He had known since leaving the _intelligence_ headquarters, but Lynx wasn't stupid; if he didn't want the young _shinobi_ to know he was there, Shikamaru was positive that he wouldn't. The only plausible explanation, therefore, was that Lynx _wanted_ his attention. He decided to test this theory by changing direction and disappearing into the shadows of a tall crescent-shaped building that was shedding stone veneer. Predictably, Lynx followed in a haphazard pattern, making it impossible to track his vanishing presence; this _jutsu_ he relied upon, which required the manipulation of the air particles themselves, was dangerous, and doubtless the reason that Lynx had been chosen for this particular low-profile mission.

_The river-landers - Koji and Natsu - answered to Lynx, who answers to someone else, someone more powerful, more dangerous still. And Lynx uses techniques from the village hidden in the mist_; _his vanishing _jutsu_ must be a _kekkei genkai, _genetically inherited through blood, like my _shadow-possession_._

Skillfully mastered, Shikamaru supposed that Lynx's _jutsu_ could be used for both offense and defense; offensively it allowed him to surprise his enemies and keep them disoriented - few ninja could fight an opponent they couldn't see - while defensively it protected his position and allowed him to evade capture by enemy _jutsu_. It was for this reason that Shikamaru had ordered Tenten to restrain him, not only physically but with paper-bombs as well, ones that would be triggered to self-destruct should Lynx decide to use his _jutsu_ and shift his bodily structure. He could've killed those foolish _intelligence_ guards for removing it; unfortunately Lynx had killed them first.

_His _jutsu _is like mine_, he mused, stalking through the shadows. _They're both distance _jutsus_ not meant for close combat, and - to some extent - they rely on the environment. _In the same way that Shikamaru's _jutsu_ was useless in the dark, Lynx's vanishing _jutsu_ had been belittled by the hail storm, which is why they'd been able to apprehend him before he could escape.

_In terms of single-combat_, Shikamaru thought calculatingly, _he and I are well challenged._

Finally he stopped. The courtyard he'd chosen was small but un-canopied, and bathed in the opalescent shine of the full moon. The sky was clear, billions of stars visible, and unthreatened by cloud-cover. _If it's a fight he's looking for, it's a fight he'll get_. Drawing his _kunai _knife, Shikamaru turned around and asked his stalker: "Why are you following me? What do you want?"

* * *

Not unreasonably, Ino couldn't sleep. She was restless with indiscernible anxiety, afraid of a shifting shadow she couldn't fully understand. When she closed her eyes two images formed in her mind. The first was Shikamaru, looking exactly the way he had when he'd kissed her, determination mingled with affection and fear; the second was Lynx, wild eyes glaring maliciously from an infant dream, yet wearing the same mixture of determination and fear.

"This is ridiculous," she spoke to the darkness. Harbouring her own store of determination, Ino re-dressed and crept quietly down the stairs. Her father was still absent, but her mother would worry if she knew that Ino had left. Where she was going, she didn't know; she let her instincts guide her, not to the Nara estate where Shikamaru _should_ have been, but into the heart of Konoha. When she passed the Akimichi residence she almost stopped to recruit Choji, but instantly thought otherwise. This fight belonged to her and Shikamaru; they had started it, and they would finish it - together.

She found them standing opposite each other in a small courtyard near the academy, but didn't make her presence known. She moved slowly and silently forward until she was within range of Lynx, but convinced herself not to attack. He and Shikamaru seemed to be engaged in a conversation that might reveal the culprit behind Lynx's nightmarish fear; most importantly, _had the village hidden in the mist declared war on the leaf village, or were these rogue ninjas acting alone_?

"Well," Shikamaru prompted. "I asked you a question, are you going to answer or not?"

Lynx's black hair whipped back and forth, streaked with pale blue in the moonlight. "I can't," he said, sounding frustrated. "I _need_ that manuscript, I can't return without it."

"My condolences," said Shikamaru sarcastically. "I guess you'll have to run away from home."

The idea seemed to confuse Lynx, as if the idea of _home_ was just that, an idea; a concept rather than an actual place. "I can't," he repeated, with less certainty. Submerged within enemy territory, and with no viable way of retrieving the manuscript he so desperately desired, Lynx's arrogant facade began to unravel. His knuckles were white with tension, his fingers trembling; he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unable to keep still, and glanced inattentively across the courtyard, searching for an ambush. His pale eyes were sunken, ringed with purple bruises, and his sharp hawkish features, shadowed beneath his long bangs, looked seriously malnourished. Ino watched curiously as Lynx absently reached for the silver talisman hanging around his neck, a superstitious ward against bad luck.

Shikamaru scrutinized him distrustfully. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drag you back to _intelligence_ right now."

Lynx blinked, and immediately his face purged all expression. "You'd have to catch me first," he said simply. Then, without warning, he spun around and pierced Ino with his steel-flecked gaze.

The next three events happened simultaneously.

Shikamaru shouted: "_shadow-possession jutsu_!"

Ino shouted: "_mind-transfer jutsu_!"

And Lynx pressed a razor-sharp _kunai_ knife to his own pale throat. Ino's unconscious body fell forward, her soul trapped within the turmoil of Lynx's encrypted mind. The fortified walls that she encountered there were unlike anything she'd ever experienced, his body's shifting particle structure making it impossible for her to move forward, toward controlling his body, or backward in retreat. Similarly, the hand holding the knife to his throat shimmered transparently, as if it were a clever illusion manoeuvring outside of Shikamaru's _shadow-possession_.

Recklessly, Lynx nicked his own skin to imply the seriousness of his intentions. "Release me, shadow-master, or your girlfriend dies."

"You wouldn't," Shikamaru gambled.

Lynx's smile was cold, already dead. "I told you, I _can't_ return to them, and I _won't_ return to you. If you don't release me, I'll kill myself here - its less painful than either alternative."

Shikamaru swallowed. "Lynx, whatever trouble you're in, it's not worth your life."

"Not worth my life - or hers?"

Within Lynx, Ino's conscience swam dizzily. He was scared, desperate, confused, angry - so angry it physically hurt. She winced, pain radiating from behind the fortified walls of his tortured mind. A hooded figure stood in a circle of flames, untouched by the orange tendrils licking him; the wind howled, lightening flashing in the black sky above, and somewhere a woman shrieked in terror, a painful sound that reverberated through Lynx's memory. If Ino could've screamed as well, she would have.

"Please," said Shikamaru, fear immobilizing him. "Don't hurt her."

Lynx trembled. "Release me and I won't." Shikamaru didn't move and Lynx drew a red line across his throat threateningly. In his memory a black-haired child screamed: _please, don't hurt me - I promise I'll do anything, _anything_. Please_!

_Please_! Ino echoed. _Please, stop_!

In response, Lynx shook his head, confusing Shikamaru. "No," he said. "I can't, can't go back. I _won't_ go back. Without the manuscript... this is the only escape."

"No!" Shikamaru shouted, moving forward. When he and Lynx stood face-to-face he stopped. "I understand you have some underlying issues, but Ino's innocent; she doesn't deserve what you're doing to her," he spoke quickly, logically. "She hasn't hurt you, so please don't hurt her."

"Everyone gets hurt. Everyone cries tears, and everyone bleeds red."

_Lynx, please_! Ino begged. _You're only playing their game_ - whoever _they_ were. _Failure isn't something you should fear; everybody makes mistakes, that's how we learn. These people, the hooded man, your death is what he wants; you're his pawn, Lynx. Live or die, without the manuscript you're worth nothing to him, but that doesn't mean you're worthless._

"Nothing," Lynx repeated softly, perhaps contemplating his limited options. He laughed with vacant humour, head tipped back to accommodate the knife. Then: "Everyone dies."

Silently, Ino screamed. The knife sliced into Lynx's throat, staining the blade red. _No_! she thought defiantly. _I won't die here, not now - not like this_! She could feel herself losing what consciousness she maintained; could feel her life, bound together with Lynx's, weakening. Desperately she struggled against the mental shackles imprisoning her within the walls of the man's failing mind.

_Everyone gets hurt; everyone cries tears, and everyone bleeds red. Everyone dies._

The pressure of Lynx's thoughts weighed heavily upon her conscious, trying to drown her as she fought. _No, I won't die here; I can't. I've got too much to lose_. She pictured her family, her mother and her father's proud smile; her friends and teammates, how they'd risked themselves to save her; Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, the home that she loved; and-

"INO!"

_Shikamaru_.

She'd been lonely without him; without realizing it she'd been waiting for him. How long had she been pretending for? Pretending that he was only a teammate, a friend. How long had she suppressed the overwhelming feelings stirring within her, trying to keep what she didn't understand under control; trying to focus on what she'd thought were more important things - fame, fortune, success. But none of it meant anything without someone to share it with, that's what she'd forgot. That's what she'd been too afraid to admit. Love.

_Lynx - Let. Me. Go_!_ I'm not going to die here with you. I'm not ready to give up, not yet. Everyone has something they're afraid of, but that doesn't mean you should lie down and die. It doesn't mean you should give up. Everyone has something - someone - worth fighting for_!

This time when Ino screamed her voice pierced the sky. The salty, metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and she moaned in agony, gasping. Weakly, blue eyes watering, she pressed her hands to her wounded neck in an attempt to quench the bleeding, but her efforts were futile. She couldn't breathe; the burning pain was rapidly receding, her body becoming numb. In the courtyard, Lynx had fallen face-forward on the asphalt, his luminescent eyes glassy in death.

"Ino - Ino!"

Her body collapsed weakly into Shikamaru's arms, as if this were just another menial mission. His body against hers, his strong arms wrapped around her felt _right_, as if this was how it was supposed to be, as if they were meant for each other. As she stared up into his tragic, coffee-black eyes she wondered why it had taken her so long to realize that she loved this boy, her best friend. She'd been blindsided then, but she wasn't now. Finally, she knew that she was where she wanted to be. Forever.

"Ino," he pleaded, voice breaking. "Don't..."

Despite her fragility she smiled. Then softly whispered: "Shikamaru, I love you."


	7. Epilogue

******DISCLAIMER: _Naruto_ - Masashi Kishimoto**

**EPILOGUE**

Violet bellflowers danced in the sweet summer breeze, bowing beneath the tall-stemmed lupine that guarded the Konoha florist, the vibrant blossoms glowing golden in the evenfall.

From the road he looked up at the house; wood-panelled and painted a brilliant soap-stone white, with tall pillars and a balcony that wrapped around the second floor. Her bedroom window was surrounded by blooming ivy, the rich scent of roses wafting from inside. It looked exactly the way it always had, yet somehow tonight it was different.

He flexed his fingers absently, mimicking the palpitating rhythm of his nervous heartbeat. Having smoked his last cigarette on the walk over, he licked his dehydrated lips and inhaled the fresh sweetness of summer in place of raw nicotine, calming him. Black sleeves rustling beneath an olive-green flak jacket, he stepped forward until he reached the door - raised his fist, and knocked.

Inoichi answered. "Shikamaru."

"Is Ino home?" he asked, trying to hide his apprehension.

Concealing a smile, Inoichi nodded. "Ino."

He left, and a moment later Ino appeared. She wore a strapless shirt and casual blue-jean shorts, her long white-blonde hair hanging in silky tendrils. When she saw him she beamed happily and his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful; he couldn't even see where Lynx's _kunai _knife had sliced her throat open, terrifying him beyond the realms of sanity. But the Konoha medical corps were artists, and Ino had been saved without even a scar, thank goodness - _she would've hated a scar._

"Shikamaru," she said, flushing prettily. I suppose that meant she'd noticed the rose in his hand.

"I should've given this to you at the _gogatsu_ festival," he said, meeting her bejewelled blue gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't then, but I want you to have it now."

Timidly she took the red rose, remembering vividly what it supposedly symbolized; _pink tulips for friendship, and red roses for... _"Better late than never," she said, smiling coyly.

"I should've told you at the festival," he soldiered on bravely, "what I should have told you in the forest when you asked me, and last night in the courtyard."

She frowned incomprehensively. "Shika-"

"Yes," he answered simply. "Yes - I do love you, Ino. I think a part of me always has."

She opened her mouth to reply but wasn't given the chance. He kissed her passionately, proving the truth of his words by pulling her into his loving embrace; smiling into his lips, she melted against him, throwing her arms around his neck in return. He loved this high-spirited girl, and - _Kami_ help him - nothing was ever going to change that. As he held her in his arms, kissing her lips and breathing in her sweet, intoxicating scent, he promised to love her, as he'd once promised to protect her - and Shikamaru Nara _never_ betrayed a promise.

Smoothly she pulled away, reading his unguarded thoughts. "You really do love me, don't you?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I really do. You're the most unpredictable, pain-in-the-ass, _troublesome_ woman I've ever met in my life, and I love you."

"Good," she said. "Because you're the laziest, most undecipherable, genius _baka_ I've ever met, and I love you too."

"Well, look at that," Shikamaru smiled. "We finally agree on something."


End file.
